Zamek z piasku
by UMiCTheBest
Summary: Magia... Czynnik tak dawno zapomniany, a jednak niezwykle potrzebny w dzisiejszych czasach. To jednak nie jest tylko moc, która zmieni nam otaczający nas świat. Magia tkwi w każdym z nas, a my musimy ją z siebie wykrzesać i dać najlepsze co tylko możemy. Mało kto rozumie cel książki; jej symbolikę, zawiłość i ukryte przesłania. Kto wie, może to będziesz Ty...
1. Chapter 1

**Wst** **ęp**

Świat Magii to takie szczególne miejsce, do którego trafiają ludzie poszukujący odmiany, a kiedy już się w tym świecie zadomowią, odkrywają, że panują tutaj zasady zupełnie takie same jak wszędzie indziej. Jedni je akceptują, drudzy łamią, trzeci to wykorzystują, a jeszcze inni nawet o nich nie myślą. Zupełnie jak w realnym życiu! Tylko że jest jedna drobna różnica: życie nie ma zaplecza, a Świat Magii oczywiście ma. Na zapleczu trzymamy nasze realne ciała, one są rdzeniem magii, bez rdzenia jesteś co najwyżej botem. Twój rdzeń jest pomostem między światami, czasem sam po nim chodzisz, innym razem kogoś zapraszasz. Ktoś kiedyś powiedział – człowiek nie różdżka, nie złamie się tak łatwo. Jakkolwiek by nie było, Świat Magii nie jest zabawą. Ale nie jest też prawdziwym życiem. I to już na razie wszystko, co powiemy z tej perspektywy. Wszak nie na zapleczu nasza historia się toczy.

 **Historia – Londyn; pocz** **ątki drogi**

 _Alexander McLevis, cz_ _łowiek instytucja, legendarny dyrektor Uniwersytetu Magii i Czarodziejstwa, a zarazem człowiek nad wyraz skromny, kt_ _óry nigdy nie zabiega_ _ł o uwagę tłumu; zawsze mając na względzie nie własne ambicje, lecz dobro szkoły, wiele dla nas poświęcił._

 _W latach m_ _łodości, jeszcze zanim objął fotel dyrektora, był nauczycielem w kilku szkołach magii. Pewnie niekt_ _órych zdziwi,_ _że istniał w naszym świecie taki przedmiot jak Łacina, jednak czujnego oka nie zaskoczy to, że McLevis uczył czarodziei tego szlachetnego języka_ _– wszak wiele Ksi_ _ąg pisanych było w łacinie, a tw_ _órcy eliksirów nierzadko z niej w_ _łaśnie czerpali nazwy. Choć nasz dyrektor wykładał też Starożytne Runy, jego gł_ _ównym przedmiotem by_ _ło Wr_ _ó_ _żbiarstwo i szybko zyskał sławę jako specjalista w dziedzinie dywinacji._

 _Dar przewidywania przysz_ _łości odkrył w sobie będąc jeszcze dzieckiem, a że urodził się mugolskim rodzicom, uprawiał tę sztukę najpierw w mugolskim świecie. Posiadanie magicznej mocy nie było jednak wielkim zaskoczeniem w tej rodzinie_ _– drzewo genealogiczne zar_ _ówno McLevisów, jak i Doylów mog_ _ło poszczycić się kilkoma czarodziejami, tak więc kiedy pewnego ciepłego dnia wiosny pod koniec maja w uroczym zakątku Londynu przyszedł na świat chłopiec, rodzice brali pod uwagę, ba!, wręcz liczyli na to, że ich dziecko będzie posiadało moc, dlatego nadając mu imię, pragnęli zawrzeć w nim przesłanie, kt_ _óre b_ _ędzie je chronić, a zarazem pod względem numerologicznym otworzy na ludzi. Nie spodziewali się jednak, że ich syna czekać będą wyzwania, kt_ _órym nie sprosta_ _łby żaden zwykły śmiertelnik._

 _Tego ranka s_ _łońce znajdowało się w znaku bliźniąt, kt_ _órymi rz_ _ądzi planeta intelektu_ _– Merkury. Traf chcia_ _ł, że wibracja urodzeniowa Alexandra w połączeniu z całym jego horoskopem zapowiadała osobę nieprzeciętną, obdarzoną wybitną intuicją oraz mocą_ _– cz_ _łowieka, kt_ _óry widzi wi_ _ęcej niż inni. Przewidziawszy to wydarzenie, zjeżdżali się wr_ _ó_ _żbici z całej Europy i nad kołyską małego czarodzieja wymieniali się swoimi teoriami._ _–_ Nie będzie miał lekko – _mówili –_ oby nie był zaślepiony swoim darem, oby mu się logos nie spalił od tej koniunkcji ze Słońcem. _Załamana matka siedziała w kuchni płacząc od rana do nocy, ojciec zaś pr_ _óbowa_ _ł nadążyć z parzeniem herbaty. Bo wr_ _ó_ _żbici nie tylko byli spragnieni angielskiej gościny_ _– przede wszystkim pragn_ _ęli wywr_ _ó_ _żyć z fus_ _ów jakie_ _ś konkrety na temat los_ _ów dziecka. Wychodzi_ _ły im r_ _ó_ _żne symbole: znak nieskończoności, smok, lew, klucz, pieczęć, a pewnej wr_ _ó_ _żbitce nawet wyszedł krawat._

 _Najstarszy z przyby_ _łych czarodziei trzymał się na uboczu i tylko obserwował zamieszanie. Ten człowiek już wiedział. We śnie zobaczył słowa, kt_ _óre brzmia_ _ły jak wyrok:_ "Najgorsza z życiowych ról – na ustach uśmiech, a w sercu ból." _Naznaczy_ _ły one chłopca jak nic innego._

 _W pó_ _źniejszych latach uczył młodego Alexandra, jak władać czarami, jak bronić się przed Czarną Magią_ _– oraz, co najwa_ _żniejsze, jak jej nie ulegać. Doradził mu też, jak okiełznać wibrację urodzenia i cel_ _ów_ _życiowych, no i oczywiście zaprowadził chłopaka do najlepszego wytw_ _órcy ró_ _żdżek_ _– Garricka Ollivandera. Nie by_ _ło łatwo dobrać odpowiednią r_ _ó_ _żdżkę do tak złożonej osobowości, jednak po kilku fatalnych incydentach z akacjową o smoczym sercu, hebanową i z orzecha czarnego, ostatecznie wybrała go r_ _ó_ _żdżka cisowa, o rdzeniu z pi_ _óra feniksa, równe 13 cali, solidna, do_ _ść sztywna. Zaraz po wyjściu ze sklepu r_ _ó_ _żdżkarza Alexander wypytywał nauczyciela, co to znaczy, że wybrał go cis o takim rdzeniu i dlaczego tamte r_ _ó_ _żdżki okazały się nieodpowiednie._

– Pierwsza różdżka nie musi być tą jedyną, choć niektóre dojrzewają razem z właścicielem i warto dbać o nie jak o własne ciało. Ollivander zobaczył w tobie potencjał na wielkiego czarodzieja i rozpoznał twój charakter od razu – ma facet coś z wróżbity – inaczej nie dałby różdżkowemu prawiczkowi czarnego orzecha do wypróbowania. Ale do niego trzeba mieć bardzo rozwiniętą samoświadomość i praktycznie nie zdarza się, by takie dziecko jak ty dało radę okiełznać czarny orzech. Natomiast akacja jest wrażliwa na pewne uzdolnienia, których tobie brak, i przewrażliwiona na te, które posiadasz, to specyficzny gatunek i zdziwiłbym się, gdyby ciebie wybrała.

– Chciałbym kiedyś zasłużyć na czarny orzech...

– Młody człowieku! Twoja zachłanność graniczy z pychą, popracujemy nad tym, gdyż jest to słabość, której nie zamierzam tolerować.

– Mimo to chciałbym się czegoś dowiedzieć o hebanie.

– Heban! Heban może i byłby tobie posłuszny, ale ty nie dałbyś rady rozwinąć na nim całego twojego talentu i obaj byście nie byli szczęśliwy. Ciebie wybrał cis, bardzo rzadki rodzaj i rzadkie połączenie z feniksem. Pomoże ci przy pojedynkach i bitwach, których stoczysz niejedną. I moim zdaniem zostanie przy tobie do końca, bo to nie tylko długowieczne drzewo, ale też posiada pewną własną moc panowania nad życiem i śmiercią, która to moc udzieli się tobie. Jednak cis wskazuje na to, że będziesz miał wiele do czynienia z Czarną Magią, i martwię się, że nie uzbroiłem twojego umysłu dostatecznie. Z tego co widzę, na razie nie potrafisz stawiać oporu pokusom.

 _Alexander szybko doceni_ _ł swoją r_ _ó_ _żdżkę i wytworzyła się między nimi więź. Trzeba tu jednak nadmienić, że wiele lat p_ _ó_ _źniej przez pewien czas posługiwał się inną, ale o tym opowiemy sobie przy następnej okazji._

 _Zanim stary nauczyciel zmar_ _ł, przekazał nastoletniemu w_ _ówczas Alexandrowi swoj_ _ą magiczną kulę oraz Speculum Penetrale_ _– lustro, które by_ _ło w jego rodzinie od pokoleń i posiadało właściwości legilimentujące._

 _Kilka dni po pogrzebie nauczyciela Alexander mia_ _ł dziwny sen. Zobaczył w nim burzę piaskową, kt_ _óra zacz_ _ęła formować się w zamek_ _– zamek z piasku. Nagle wszystkie_ _żywioły jakby sprzysięgły się przeciwko zamkowi i zaczęły go atakować_ _– pot_ _ężne fale morskie, huragan, szatańska pożoga, trzęsienie ziemi. Ale zamek stał niewzruszony, ziarenka piasku wibrowały energicznie, lecz przyciągane magiczną siłą trwały jedno przy drugim. Jeszcze tego samego roku Alexander wyprowadził się z domu rodzinnego, dołączył do Świata Magii i rozpoczął naukę w społeczności czarodziei. Nigdy jednak nie zerwał do końca ze światem mugoli i często podkreślał, że szacunek należy się każdemu, bez względu na pochodzenie czy moc._

 _Wiele czynów Alexandra McLevisa pozostanie tajemnic_ _ą, o niekt_ _órych b_ _ędą krążyć legendy. My_ _– pami_ _ętajmy o jednym: nie jest łatwo coś stworzyć. Jeszcze trudniej sprawić, żeby trwało. A najłatwiej przyjść na gotowe i oczekiwać. Lecz nie to kształtuje charakter._


	2. Rozdział 2

**2016 – Birningham**

 _Dyrektor, na zewn_ _ątrz zawsze opanowany, był od dłuższego czasu wyjątkowo niespokojny. Czekały go dwie trudne decyzje, obie ze sobą powiązane; jedna dotyczyła jego własnego życia, druga_ _– szko_ _ły. I były to dwie najtrudniejsze decyzje w jego życiu. Tego wieczora zn_ _ów czu_ _ł, że myśli nie pozwolą mu zasnąć. W pobliskim miasteczku zegar wybił czwartą nad ranem, kiedy wstał, zaparzył herbatę i pr_ _óbowa_ _ł zaplanować kolejny dzień, obserwując pierwszy brzask wschodzącego słońca z okna wieży zachodniej, w kt_ _órej mie_ _ścił się nie tylko jego gabinet, ale też, piętro niżej, komnaty prywatne. Duszkiem wypił filiżankę darjeeling, z przyzwyczajenia wykonał rytuał wr_ _ó_ _żbiarski i spojrzał na fusy._

– Ah, koło losu albo tarcza zegara. Czeka mnie wspaniały czas o nieokreślonej rozciągłości, kiedy będę zdany na los przypadku, bo moja wola nic teraz nie znaczy _– pomy_ _ślał z przekąsem i wywr_ _óci_ _ł oczami. Nie znosił, kiedy wychodziło koło losu, czy to w Tarocie, alomancji czy tasseomancji_ _– zawsze zapowiada_ _ło to samo: poddaj się losowi. Doświadczony wr_ _ó_ _żbita wiedział jednak, że to specyficzny rodzaj żartu, magia bawiła się z nim w chowanego. McLevis zaśmiał się w duchu i w przypływie energii postanowił odbyć spacer po zamku. Jednak kiedy już podchodził do drzwi, jego wzrok padł na stojące pod ścianą duże lustro, kt_ _órego tafla zas_ _łonięta była granatową materią. Unikał tego lustra, nie chciał w nie patrzeć, ale dziś intuicyjnie czuł, że tylko w swoim wnętrzu znajdzie odpowiedzi. Odsłonił Speculum Penetrale, spojrzał na wyryte w jego ramie znaczące słowa Owidiusza:_ „Gutta cavat lapidem" _i zamy_ _ślił się. Do tej pory kroplę drążącą skałę interpretował pozytywnie, jako naukę o cierpliwym dążeniu do celu, tak sprzeczną z jego porywczym charakterem, że całe życie starał się ją przyswoić, a teraz nagle uświadomił sobie drugą, mroczną stronę tej mądrej sentencji. Powoli przeni_ _ós_ _ł wzrok na taflę lustra i przyjrzał się badawczo swojej twarzy. Niegdyś łagodne rysy nabrały ostrości, wąskie, nieprzywykłe do szczerego śmiechu usta wyrażały surowość_.

– Zabawne – _pomy_ _ślał i skrzywił się w kpiącym uśmiechu_ – kiedyś byłem nieustępliwy i rygorystyczny, kompromisy uważałem za słabość charakteru, a wyglądałem na miłego gościa. Teraz wnętrze wyszło na zewnątrz, wyszlachetniałem, zmężniałem... ale czy jestem mądrzejszy, niż byłem? Czy jestem gotów na ten krok?

 _W momencie, kiedy spojrza_ _ł swojemu odbiciu w piwne oczy, całe otoczenie znikło i w umyśle zaczęły mu się przewijać sceny z jego życia w postaci pojedynczych kadr_ _ów i urywanych odg_ _łos_ _ów, ale ju_ _ż nieraz podr_ _ó_ _żował w ten spos_ _ób w g_ _łąb siebie i nauczył się opanowywać siłą woli chaos obraz_ _ów. Chodzi_ _ło tylko o to, by czekać, co wypłynie na powierzchnię. A na to nie miał wpływu, był zdany na Speculum. Po niecałej minucie gonitwa wspomnień wyhamowała i Alexander zobaczył swoje dawne skromne mieszkanie w świecie mugolskim. Była listopadowa noc, przy otwartym oknie, paląc papierosa, stał osiemnastoletni blondyn o wątłej budowie ciała, a drugi, barczysty młody mężczyzna, leżał na kanapie z nogami założonymi na oparcie i gestykulował. Pierwszy był jeszcze uczniem i poszerzał swoje zdolności wr_ _ó_ _żbiarskie, drugi_ _– Revillus Evan – ju_ _ż uczył Numerologii, a w przyszłości miał zostać Ministrem Magii._

– Alex, czy ty nie widzisz, jakie to ważne, nie dostrzegasz rewolucyjnego aspektu w moim planie?

– Muszę cię zmartwić. Owszem, dostrzegam rewolucyjny aspekt, ale nie podoba mi się kierunek, w jakim ta rewolucja zmierza.

– Instytut Wibracji Mistrzowskich, elitarna szkoła magii najwyższej...

– Raczej hodowla.

– Nie rozumiesz –

– Oh, rozumiem doskonale, jako Dziewiątka masz dobre intencje, ale wziąłeś pod uwagę skutki? Przyszło ci w ogóle do głowy, na jakie niebezpieczeństwa naraziłbyś swoich uczniów? Przecież wiesz, że w środowisku naturalnym Mistrzowie rzadko gromadzą się na dłuższy czas w jednym miejscu, rzadko dobierają się w pary czy choćby przyjaźnią.

– Tak! Dlatego chciałem dać im szansę się poznać, rozwinąć! Pomyśl, przez ile lat nie będą się rodziły Czterdziestki czwórki, przez jak długi czas świat będzie pozbawiony czwartego ogniwa, pomyśl o tych wszystkich uśpionych, którzy nigdy się nie przebudzą, pomyśl o tych, którzy nie zniosą brzemienia i umrą młodo, pomyśl –

– Myślę! I nie przyłożę do tego ręki.

 _Mimo swojego m_ _łodego wieku Alexander potrafił być autorytarny; ostatnią wypowiedzią ostro i zimno uciął rozmowę, a Revill był tak urażony, że przeni_ _ós_ _ł się do innej szkoły, jednej z wielu, jakie o niego zabiegały._ – Dlaczego wypłynęło akurat to wspomnienie – _zirytowa_ _ł się McLevis i oderwał wzrok od lustra_ _–_ przecież to było tak dawno! A jeśli on nie zrezygnował z pomysłu na szkołę Mistrzów i teraz, kiedy jest Ministrem Magii, nikt mu w tym nie przeszkodzi?

 _Zamy_ _ślił się i przez roztargnienie znowu spojrzał w lustro. Źrenice spotkały się, nastąpiła kotłowanina obraz_ _ów, nagle zobaczy_ _ł wyraźnie szare, niemal srebrne oczy Nory Jones, jej dźwięczny nosowy głos, kt_ _óry mówi_ _ł_ : „Pamiętaj, magia jest jedna, to ludzie, ludzkie intencje są dobre lub złe, kiedy rozpoznasz człowieka, rozpoznasz zagrożenie". _Poczuł kłujący b_ _ól gdzie_ _ś w ciele, coś jak tęsknotę, kt_ _órej nie dawa_ _ł prawa głosu. Chwila przeminęła, strumień wspomnień popłynął dalej i zwolnił dopiero kilka metr_ _ów przed mosi_ _ężnymi wrotami Wielkiej Sali, kt_ _óre otworzy_ _ły się na oścież, ukazując reprezentacyjne wnętrze rozświetlone setkami świec. Stare mury ukryte były pod warstwą mozaik, fresk_ _ów, malowide_ _ł i gobelin_ _ów. Reszta sali znajdowa_ _ła się w stanie ruiny po ataku, jaki Czarne Moce przeprowadziły pamiętnej majowej nocy na szkołę za sprawą Serpa Silvera, nauczyciela Eliksir_ _ów, który okaza_ _ł się zdrajcą. Wspomnienia McLevisa miotały się od obrazu uśmiechniętych, rozgadanych uczni_ _ów i profesorów na co dzie_ _ń siedzących przy bogato zastawionych stołach do widoku ich ciał padających bez życia na kamienną posadzkę. Zobaczył też ostatnie tchnienie swojej przyjaci_ _ó_ _łki, Angelicy Vinderbrem, kt_ _óra zgin_ _ęła ugodzona w pierś zielonym strumieniem śmiercionośnego zaklęcia._

– Dosyć! Dosyć... _– zawo_ _łał w myślach sam do siebie, z trudem odrywając wzrok od Speculum_ – Nie chcę tego przeżywać wciąż od nowa...

 _U_ _śpione poczucie winy zbudziło się w nim i zatruwało mu serce. W tamtym czasie nie był sobą, chorował na coś, co trudno określić w zrozumiałych słowach i przez nieuwagę, przez zaślepienie zaufał osobie, kt_ _óra sprowadzi_ _ła nieszczęście. Za namową Silvera zdjął zaklęcia ochronne, kt_ _óre na co dzie_ _ń otaczały zamek i tereny wok_ _ó_ _ł niego, gdyż mieli przybyć jacyś ważni goście z ministerstwa, a zaklęcia ochronne uniemożliwiały teleportację. P_ _ó_ _źniej oskarżono go o spowodowanie tej katastrofy, ale choć Serp Silver został złapany, a Wizengamot oczyścił McLevisa z wszelkich zarzut_ _ów, nie potrafi_ _ł wybaczyć sam sobie._ – Walczyłeś, uratowałeś, kogo się dało _– szepta_ _ł rozsądek, ale sumienie wiedziało swoje_ – Mogłeś zrobić więcej.


	3. Rozdział 3

**Historia – z Londynu do Evingray**

 _Alexander doko_ _ńczył naukę, jego oceny oscylowały między Wybitny a Powyżej oczekiwań, tylko z Opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami nie dostawał nigdy więcej niż Zadowalający. Lubił niekt_ _óre stworzenia, zw_ _łaszcza te przydatne, na kt_ _órych mo_ _żna się było przemieszczać, ale od zajmowania się nimi, uważał, są osoby, kt_ _óre potrafi_ _ą poświęcić się temu bez reszty. Choć nie zbliżył się już z nikim do tego stopnia, żeby po nocach snuć plany na przyszłość, to pamiętał o swoim śnie, rozmyślał o ziarenkach piasku i bacznie obserwował zar_ _ówno kolegów ze szko_ _ły, jak i nauczycieli. Miał plan. I miał pozycję_ _– mimo dobrych ocen i niezbyt towarzyskiej natury by_ _ł, jak to się m_ _ówi, popularny, niektórzy nawet bali si_ _ę go. Alexandra otaczała mroczna aura, a dar przewidywania tylko pogłębiał tajemniczość jego osoby. Jednak niekt_ _órzy ludzie lgn_ _ęli do niego_ _– silny, niezale_ _żny charakter przyciągał zar_ _ówno podobnych jemu, jak i tych s_ _łabych._

 _Ju_ _ż jako nauczyciel, Alexander McLevis miał swoje grono zaufanych os_ _ób. Nie by_ _ło tych ludzi wielu i nie wszystkich sobie cenił wysoko, ale każdy z nich posiadał umiejętności pedagogiczne, a niekt_ _órzy równie_ _ż pasję zgłębiania wiedzy. Jednak potrzeba niezależności odzywała się coraz częściej i McLevis wiedział, że nie wytrwa długo w roli podwładnego. Mniej więcej w tym czasie rozpoczął przygotowania do książki o wr_ _ó_ _żbiarstwie_ _– w_ _łasnego podręcznika stanowiącego wprowadzenie w tajniki tej potężnej sztuki, opatrzonego słynnym i szeroko dyskutowanym Kodeksem Moralnym z jego dwunastoma punktami. A trzeba podkreślić, że te zasady stanowiły wytyczne przydatne we wszelkich dziedzinach życia, gdzie dochodzi do komunikacji z drugim człowiekiem._

 _Wtedy mia_ _ł też ponownie sen o zamku z piasku, ale tym razem wśr_ _ód wibruj_ _ących ziarenek jedno rozbłysło niczym gwiazda na niebie, po czym zmieniło się w meteor, odłączyło od reszty i zgasło. Tak działo się z kolejnymi_ _– przez chwil_ _ę świeciły mocniej i mocniej, wibrowały szybciej i szybciej, po czym gasły i znikały. Ale oto w puste miejsca natychmiast wskakiwały nowe ziarenka przyciągane magiczną siłą. Zamek stał niewzruszony._

 _W roku 2011 jego_ _życie nabrało rozmachu, gdyż nagle stanął przed decyzją objęcia dyrektury na Uniwersytecie Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Evingray. Wieść szybko się rozniosła i dotarła też do Revillusa Evana. Wysłał wtedy kr_ _ótk_ _ą oschłą sowę do Alexandra_ _– pierwsz_ _ą po niemal dziesięciu latach milczenia_ _– tre_ _ść listu brzmiała_ : „Sądziłem, że Cię znam. Myliłem się. P.S. Gratuluję Panu, Panie dyrektorze". _Zbiegiem okoliczności kilka miesięcy p_ _ó_ _źniej Evan został ogłoszony Ministrem Magii, a jako że szkoła McLevisa podlegała ministerstwu, dyrektor często był wzywany_ _„na dywanik". Lecz do przyjacielskich stosunków nie wrócili ju_ _ż nigdy, nigdy też nie wyjaśnili sobie tamtej sprawy. Minister nie wybaczył Alexandrowi, że ten odm_ _ówi_ _ł udziału w planowaniu szkoły Mistrz_ _ów, a Alexander po prostu wykre_ _ślił wszelkie wspomnienia związane z ministrem jako dawnym przyjacielem. Okoliczności związane z Uniwersytetem zmusiły tych niemalże wrogo do siebie nastawionych ludzi do sporadycznych kontakt_ _ów i z biegiem lat, kiedy McLevis sta_ _ł się szanowaną osobą w Świecie Magii, dawni przyjaciele powr_ _ócili do prowadzenia dysput. Jednak Alexander nigdy ju_ _ż nie m_ _ówi_ _ł do ministra per_ _„ty", a na sowy z ministerstwa reagowa_ _ł wywracając oczami. Zresztą_ _– spotkania z Ministrem Magii bywa_ _ły raczej emocjonalnie wyczerpujące._

 _McLevis okaza_ _ł się dyrektorem wymagającym i skrupulatnym, nie tolerował jakiejkolwiek niesubordynacji, był jednak otwarty na ludzi i uczył się być wyrozumiałym. Na zebraniach grona pedagogicznego w Evingray niepokoiła go jedna osoba: Nora Jones, czarodziejka czystej krwi pochodząca z Australii, nauczycielka i pierwsza wicedyrektor, kt_ _óra wspó_ _łtworzyła tę szkołę od podstaw. M_ _ówi_ _ła niewiele i wydawała się nieobecna duchem, a kiedy już raczyła się odezwać, to wyłącznie po to, by krytykować jego rozporządzenia. Ponieważ Alexander przejął funkcję opiekuna domu Gryffindor, a Nora była opiekunką Slytherinu, antagonizmy między nimi zdawały się naturalne, w dodatku Nora uczyła nie tylko Numerologii, lecz także Czarnej Magii_ _– przedmiotów, wobec których Alexander, z ró_ _żnych przyczyn, miał mieszane uczucia. Lekcje Wr_ _ó_ _żbiarstwa prowadził w poniedziałki, kiedy Nora miała wolne. Przez kr_ _ótki czas jednak wyk_ _ładał też Zielarstwo, a że zaraz po lekcjach Zielarstwa odbywały się zajęcia z CM, nowy dyrektor z wrodzonej podejrzliwości, a właściwie z ciekawości zostawał dłużej w szkole, żeby mieć oko na to, co_ _„ta kobieta" wyrabia z uczniami. I… podoba_ _ło mu się to. Podobała mu się jej złocista karnacja i kr_ _ótkie p_ _łowe włosy. Wszystko nagle zaczęło mu się podobać. Imponował mu jej energiczny styl w połączeniu z dyscypliną_ _– by_ _ła wymagająca, pod tym względem byli do siebie podobni, ale Nora, starsza od niego o kilka lat, miała więcej doświadczenia i potrafiła okazać wyrozumiałość. Jej poczucie sprawiedliwości stanowiło dla Alexandra zagadkę, coraz częściej prosił Norę do swojego gabinetu i kazał sobie wyjaśniać jej decyzje, co kończyło się zwykle ożywioną dyskusją na temat jej życia_ _– bowiem Nora zd_ _ążyła zwiedzić p_ _ó_ _ł świata i odbyła praktyki w kilku zagranicznych szkołach magii. Alexander słuchał i obserwował. Kiedyś zapytał o pochodzenie jej r_ _ó_ _żdżki, bo wyglądała inaczej niż te, kt_ _óre zna_ _ł. Roześmiała się i odparła, że jest z baobabu z rdzeniem ze stawu skokowego kangura, po czym nagle z groźnym srebrzystym błyskiem w oku wycedziła_ – Nikomu nie zdradzam charakteru mojej różdżki! Ani na dzień dobry nie podaję swojego portretu numerologicznego!

 _Tak zacz_ _ął się burzliwy romans, o kt_ _órym w ca_ _łej szkole szeptano po kątach, a zakończył się nagle, niecały rok akademicki p_ _ó_ _źniej, odejściem Nory Jones i zerwaniem wszelkich kontakt_ _ów ze_ _Światem Magii. Co się tak naprawdę stało, nie wiadomo, ale Nora na pożegnanie podarowała dyrektorowi pewną roślinę_ _– gadaj_ _ącą palmę, okaz przywieziony z jednej z licznych ekspedycji śladami Czarnej Magii. Palma okazała się mądrą, ale wyjątkowo złośliwą towarzyszką i to ona rozpowszechniła plotkę o rzekomych oświadczynach Alexa. Ile było w tym prawy? Palma nadal stoi w gabinecie dyrektora_ _– teraz w Birningham – je_ _śli ktoś ma tyle odwagi, niech sam ją zapyta._

 _Do grona pedagogicznego nale_ _żała już w_ _ówczas Angelica Vinderbrem, która wkrótce po odej_ _ściu Nory James została pierwszym wicedyrektorem szkoły. Była to kobieta o niezwykłym wdzięku i dużej sile charakteru, co nie uszło uwadze dyrektora, więcej_ _– kiedy nagle odszed_ _ł nauczyciel Opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, ściągnęła do szkoły Nicole Matthews na jego miejsce. Znały się jeszcze z ławy szkolnej i Angelica wiedziała, co robi. Był marzec 2012, Nicole szukała swojego miejsca i choć nie marzyła o uczeniu OnMS, to jednak została w UMiC na dobre i na złe, zwłaszcza kiedy na jej miejsce wskoczył inny profesor, a ona mogła wreszcie nauczać ukochanej Astronomii. Jako opiekun domu Slytherina uchodziła za osobę surową i władczą, zwłaszcza kiedy za jej panowania motto Ślizgon_ _ów brzmia_ _ło_ : „Ironia to wasze imię, cynizm drugie, a sarkazm macie z bierzmowania". _Ale w głębi ducha, o czym niewiele os_ _ób wie, pozosta_ _ła pogodnym i wrażliwym, choć temperamentnym człowiekiem, nawet po grudniu 2015, kiedy z dnia na dzień okazało się, że awansuje na wicedyrektora. Jej życie zmieniło się bardzo, gdyż nagle musiała mieć oko na całą szkołę, zajmować się sprawami wszystkich uczni_ _ów i utrzymywa_ _ć jako taką dyscyplinę, na dodatek czekała ją wyczerpująca walka, kt_ _óra trwa do dzi_ _ś. Ale nie czas teraz na tę opowieść, gdyż chmury zbierają nam się tu nad zamkiem w Evingray!_


	4. Rozdział 4

**Nikolaj Kravchenko**

 _Jak wiemy z Historii, kiedy Zaratustra odkry_ _ł istnienie magii, zaoferował swoje usługi pewnemu władcy i dzięki pomocy maga władca wygrał wojnę. Odkąd czarodzieje uświadomili sobie moc władania magią, co jakiś czas jakaś organizacja czy grupa zwolennik_ _ów idei kogo_ _ś takiego jak Lord Voldemort pr_ _óbuje zaw_ _ładnąć światem i zwykle chodzi o to samo: o walkę dobra ze złem. Oczywiście nie zawsze da się odr_ _ó_ _żnić jedno od drugiego, ale na szczęście wiemy, że śmierciożercy czy inni ludzie chcący przejąć władzę nadal są wśr_ _ód nas, a poniewa_ _ż znamy ich cele rozpoznając metody, możemy być pewni, że atak wrogich sił to nic dobrego. Alexander był przygotowany do walki, odebrał solidną naukę. Niestety od czasu kiedy został dyrektorem, był tak zajęty sprawami szkoły, że nie miał czasu na analizę znak_ _ów, sta_ _ł się nieuważny. Czasami p_ _ó_ _źnym wieczorem wychodził na długie wędr_ _ówki po okolicznych lasach i tam zbiera_ _ł myśli, kt_ _óre i tak kr_ _ążyły gł_ _ównie wokó_ _ł obowiązk_ _ów i terminów. Pewnego razu zapu_ _ścił się dalej niż zwykle i stanął na polanie, kt_ _órej nie zna_ _ł._

– Jest czerwiec, dwie godziny do świtu, ale za ciemno, za ciemno... Coś tu się nie zgadza...

 _Chwyci_ _ł mocniej swoją cisową r_ _ó_ _żdżkę. Nagle dziesięć metr_ _ów przed nim aportowa_ _ły się trzy zamaskowane postacie. Natychmiast poszły w ruch zaklęcia czarnomagiczne, ciemność rozświetliły strumienie zielonego i czerwonego światła, zaskoczony McLevis bronił się wpierw unikiem i zanim przeszedł do ataku, schronił się wśr_ _ód drzew. Napastnicy doganiali go, jeden ju_ _ż był blisko, ale tym razem McLevis okazał się szybszy_ _– z ukrycia rzuci_ _ł chłoszczącym ruchem r_ _ó_ _żdżki niewerbalne zaklęcie, jedno z tych niedobrych, kt_ _óre skutecznie unieruchomi_ _ło ofiarę. Podszedł do sztywnego ciała i lewą ręką podni_ _ós_ _ł r_ _ó_ _żdżkę napastnika. Miała głęboki, brunatny odcień._ – Czyżby czarny bez? – _przemkn_ _ęło mu przez myśl. Przyglądał się jej zafascynowany, swoją cisową trzymając w prawej. Kiedy pozostali śmierciożercy wyłonili się zza drzew, nastąpiła rzecz dziwna. McLevis namierzył obu na raz i jednocześnie obiema r_ _ó_ _żdżkami rzucił Sectumsempra, uwalniając koliste strumienie światła. Trafił bezbłędnie i w tym momencie poczuł, że r_ _ó_ _żdżki walczą między sobą, a ich moc spotyka się w jego piersi. Zdążył jeszcze przypomnieć sobie, jak stary nauczyciel opowiadał mu o leworęcznych czarodziejach, ale przecież on, McLevis, zawsze był praworęczny, poza tym nigdy nie słyszał ani nie czytał o oburęcznym rzucaniu zaklęć... Wtedy stracił świadomość. Kiedy się ocknął, był jasny słoneczny dzień. Nocne zajście pamiętał doskonale. Obejrzał r_ _ó_ _żdżki. Cisowa zdawała się martwa, nie było już więzi. Natomiast z nową czuł coś w rodzaju telepatycznego porozumienia i kiedy zerknął na swoje ofiary, miał ochotę potraktować wszystkich trzech Avadą._

– Chyba nie jestem sobą, ale nieważne. – _Splun_ _ął, schował r_ _ó_ _żdżki i na odchodnym wycedził jeszcze_ – Obyście tu zdechli sami z siebie.

 _W trakcie godzinnego truchtu z powrotem do zamku wra_ _żenie bycia kimś innym narastało. Był pewien, że źr_ _ód_ _łem zmiany jest nowa r_ _ó_ _żdżka i postanowił zbadać jej właściwości. Ollivander zmartwił się bardzo, kiedy usłyszał o ataku._

– Panie Alexandrze, musi pan bardziej na siebie uważać. Czarne chmury gromadzą się wokół pana, a pańskie trzecie oko śpi! Co do różdżki... skoro jest panu posłuszna, to zmieniła już właściciela... Tak, no więc to jest czarny bez, dość sztywna, 11 i ¾ cala, jednak rdzeń... Wie pan, ja takich rdzeni nie stosuję, to bardzo czarna magia, bardzo niebezpieczne właściwości...

– Tak, tak, ale co to za rdzeń?

– Róg, panie Alexandrze. Róg biesa. Nie polecam. Nie używam. To jakiś amerykański wynalazek, ale pan... zmienił się pan. Ona pana zmieniła. Może to i dobrze...

– Panie Ollivander, ale jakie działanie ma ten róg?

– Oh, no cóż, ma silne właściwości hipnotyczne, potrafi tworzyć silne złudzenia oddziałujące na zmysły. Jest przeznaczony dla osób, które chcą zachować prywatność i swoją tajemniczą, nierzadko dwoistą naturę. Trzeba mieć bardzo silną psychikę, żeby się nie zatracić, bo wie pan, róg biesa uzależnia... Słyszałem, że różdżki z takim rdzeniem potrafią łączyć się telepatycznie z właścicielem, ale to chyba tylko takie bajeczki dla małych dzieci...

– Tego akurat sam doświadczyłem.

– W takim razie może da pan sobie radę. Ale w połączeniu z czarnym bzem raczej trudno będzie panu nie używać czarnej magii. – _Zamy_ _ślił się._ – A co z cisową?

– Mam ją tu, chyba się popsuła.

 _Ollivander z bólem w oczach zbada_ _ł cisową r_ _ó_ _żdżkę o rdzeniu z pi_ _óra feniksa, przy_ _łożył do niej ucho, pogładził._

– Nie, ona tylko zamknęła się w sobie. Jak zraniona, zdradzona kochanka, tak i różdżka cierpi, kiedy zostanie porzucona dla innej. Gdyby pan zrezygnował z tamtej...

– To nie wchodzi w grę!

– Rozumiem. W takim razie życzę powodzenia. Ale proszę pamiętać: trzecie oko przy rogu biesa pozostanie zamknięte.

 _Alexander zabra_ _ł swoje r_ _ó_ _żdżki, ukłonił się sztywno i szybko opuścił sklep. Zignorował niekt_ _óre ostrze_ _żenia r_ _ó_ _żdżkarza, lecz nie to o zagrożeniu._ – Skoro zaatakowali mnie, to powinienem się ukryć, ale co ze szkołą? – _Jeszcze tego samego dnia postanowi_ _ł przybrać pseudonim: odtąd nazywał się Nikolaj Kravchenko._


	5. Rozdział 5

**Historia – z Evingray do Birningham**

 _Tydzie_ _ń p_ _ó_ _źniej_ _– 27 czerwca 2012 – wróg zaatakowa_ _ł ponownie. Akcja była dobrze zaplanowana i zakrojona na szeroką skalę, straty poniosło kilka szk_ _ó_ _ł magii. Zamek w Evingray został doszczętnie zniszczony. Kravchence wraz z Angelicą udało się w ostatniej chwili wyprowadzić student_ _ów z obl_ _ężonego zamku tajnym przejściem do lasu. Tam urządzili prowizoryczną szkołę w obozowisku, nadając jej nazwę Letni Ob_ _óz Magiczny. Do dzi_ _ś latem urządzany jest taki ob_ _óz, upami_ _ętniający hart ducha oraz gł_ _ód przygody zwanej nauk_ _ą życia. Pisał o tym obszernie inny kronikarz_ _– a tak_ _że przez kilka miesięcy drugi wicedyrektor szkoły_ _– Nathanel James, którego wspomnienia niniejszym polecamy uwadze szanownych czytelników._

Nathanel James, 27 czerwca 2012

 _Przyt_ _łumiony w szumie deszczu odgłos pordzewiałego evingrayowskiego dzwonu obwieścił nadejście p_ _ó_ _łnocy. Wśr_ _ód intensywnie uderzaj_ _ących niebiańskich łez dało się słyszeć narastające, niezidentyfikowane szmery. Tylko orle oko dostrzec mogło cienie ginące w martwym mroku chłodnej, czerwcowej nocy. Smugi owe przeciskały się między wątłymi światełkami, zagubionymi gdzieś wśr_ _ód korytarzy smuk_ _łego zamku. Kamienne parapety gotyckich okienek oblegane były jak co noc przez stada donośnie pokrzykujących kruk_ _ów. W powietrzu melancholijnej nocy, przepe_ _łnionej grzmotami błyskawic i odległym zaciąganiem wilk_ _ów, wisia_ _ło coś, co uniemożliwiało Nikolajowi zaśnięcie. Była to pewnego rodzaju ciemna strefa mocy, oblegająca szaro–czarne, marmurowe ściany zamku. Nic nie zapowiadało nieszczęścia. Niewielkie ziemne wgłębienia raz po raz zapełniały się wodą, prowadząc wśr_ _ód traw i krzewów w_ _ąskie strużki orzeźwiającej deszcz_ _ówki. Wielkie lustra jezior wzburza_ _ł delikatnie powiewający wiatr. Ustępował on szaleńczemu tańcowi zabłąkanych kropli deszczu._

 _Gniew natury powolnie ust_ _ąpił, pogrążając miasteczko w błogiej, nocnej ciszy. W rytm snu spracowanych mieszkańc_ _ów tarcza pe_ _łni wyłoniła się spomiędzy groźnych, zadumanych obłok_ _ów, wprawiaj_ _ąc w migotanie kałuże. Widok ten wprawiał w stan refleksji. Dla Nikolaja była to jednak noc nieprzespana. Wybicie godziny trzeciej zmieniło tory losu dotychczas spokojnego Evingray. Szkolne błonia zadrżały, przygłuszone szaleńczym wrzaskiem o nieznanym pochodzeniu. Zbudzeni uczniowie mimowolnie zerwali się z ł_ _ó_ _żek, obserwując okolicę zza zaparowanych i lodowatych szyb._

 _Kravchenko równie_ _ż śledził zajście, lustrując okolicę. Popijał szlachetną brandy, subtelnie ujmując sztywną r_ _ó_ _żdżkę o głębokim, brunatnym odcieniu. Drzwi gabinetu zaskrzypiały i wpuściwszy do nieprzyjaznego pomieszczenia roztrzęsioną kobietę, zatrzasnęły się, niosąc huk po labiryncie korytarzy. Wilgotne po deszczu kosmyki włos_ _ów Angelicy rozp_ _łynęły się po plecach wicedyrektorki, otulonych jasnym, miękkim płaszczem._

– Nikolaj. Niebezpie... Och! _– zdążyła wydusić, padając na ziemię w tumanach kurzu. Nie było odwrotu._

 _Przeczo_ _łgawszy się wśr_ _ód rosn_ _ących język_ _ów ognia, opu_ _ściła teren gabinetu, rozpaczliwie szukając znaku życia przyjaciela, kt_ _óry wraz z eksplozj_ _ą zniknął z jej oczu._

– Tu jestem! Szybko, leć i poinformuj resztę nauczycieli. Omijajcie Wielką Salę i postarajcie się zebrać część uczniów. Niech prefekci z ubiegłego roku sprowadzą resztę do korytarzy odchodzących na zachód od atrium _– wydar_ _ł się w odpowiedzi Kravchenko, po czym złapał się poręczy śliskich schod_ _ów i uniós_ _ł r_ _ó_ _żdżkę, z końca kt_ _órej b_ _łysnęło srebrne światło. Dumny lew pognał przez środek Uniwersytetu, brnąc wśr_ _ód spadaj_ _ących cegieł i kamiennych gł_ _ów pos_ _ąg_ _ów. Ciemne moce zaw_ _ładnęły szkołą. Mroczne groty zaklęć bombardowały ściany uniwersytetu, siejąc zniszczenie i spustoszenie. Zielonoczarny warkocz śmiertelnych promieni wyłonił się zza zakrętu, obrawszy za cel dyrektora. Na szczęście, z pomocą Nathanela, mężczyzna zdążył schronić się w pełnej gruzu auli. Jeszcze miesiąc temu prowadzone tu były wykłady o Historii Magii, a dziś? Dzisiejsza noc stała się wyznacznikiem nowej ery dla Uniwersytetu Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Podłogi ponownie zadrżały. Gryzący dym utrudniał oddychanie, ograniczając widoczność jak gęsta mgła, morderczy całun okrywający szczelnie korytarze._

 _Starsza kobieta stan_ _ęła na wzg_ _órzu, obserwuj_ _ąc z daleka, jak niewidoczne na tle czerni nieba strumienie mocy sieją zamieszanie na terenie zamku. Widząc płonące drzewa przyszkolnego lasu, uroniła szereg łez. Tej nocy płakała i trawa. Wschodni mur oblężony przez czarnoksiężnik_ _ów. Kompleks pó_ _łnocnych wież pustoszony przez żądne krwi czarnomagiczne istoty. Wiecznie zielony dziedziniec trawiony przez skrzydła szkarłatnego ognia._

– To wszyscy? _– zawołał poczerniały od dymu, kurzu, gruz_ _ów i popio_ _łu Nikolaj. Przetarł dłonią czoło, delikatnie podrygując r_ _ó_ _żdżką w stronę fresk_ _ów opuszczonego korytarza. Dzi_ _ś pełen był on zaspanych i zatrwożonych uczni_ _ów. Na d_ _źwięk łacińskiej formułki, ściana błysnęła prawie niezauważalnym światełkiem, ukazując studentom rozległy i pełen pochodni korytarz. Tarcza utkana z kilkunastu zaklęć obronnych odbiła w stronę szklanego zegara dwa czerwone groty, dając uczniom możliwość spokojnego opuszczenia plac_ _ówki. Gdy Nathanel wraz z Nikolajem przekroczyli próg podziemi, portal zamkn_ _ął się._

 _Po dwudziestu minutach przygn_ _ębiającego marszu, podziemny tunel zwęził się.  
_ – To tutaj _– wydusił Kravchenko, otwierając z rozmachem klapę nad ich głowami. Znajdowali się w opuszczonym młynie.  
_ – ...Trzysta dwadzieścia siedem... trzysta dwadzieścia osiem _– odliczyła Angelica, pomagając pierwszoklasistom wydostać się na powierzchnię budynku.  
_ – Dyrektorze! Gdzie jesteśmy? _– spytał jeden z przerażonych uczni_ _ów, k_ _ładąc dłoń na zakurzonym stoliku.  
_ – Nieco ponad milę od szkoły.  
– A co się stało? Dlaczego tu jesteśmy? Czemu się ewakuowaliśmy?

 _Stanowczy gest uciszy_ _ł szmery i podniecone szepty._

– Mam dla was złą wiadomość. Nie wrócimy już do Evingray...

 _G_ _łośne i rozpaczliwe jęki rozległy się między drewnianymi ścianami młyna._

– ... Za moment wyruszymy do Birningham. Jest to małe miasteczko w zachodniej Anglii. Jak już się domyśliliście, szkoła została zaatakowana. To nie śmierciożercy. To coś gorszego – _dyrektor ponownie uni_ _ós_ _ł dłoń, a ciche rozmowy zamarły._ – Szkoła, mimo ogromnej defensywy, została zniszczona. Nie martwcie się, wszystkie dokumenty i wasze rzeczy są już na terenie obozu.

– Obozu? _– zapytała z niedowierzaniem rudowłosa uczennica._

– Obozu. Na czas wakacji musimy zatrzymać się w jednym z lasów. Ryzykowna byłaby wizyta w zamku. Musimy przeczekać szereg oblężeń. W obliczu zagrożenia stanęły też dwie inne placówki. Przykro mi _– westchn_ _ął Nikolaj i otworzył solidne drzwi drewnianego pomieszczenia. Po skrzypiących schodkach ruszył na skarpę, z kt_ _órej rozci_ _ągał się widok na las i zamek, a raczej jego pozostałości. Brzask poranka i wschodzący słoneczny krąg oblały swym blaskiem płonące błonia, las i największy skarb Evingray: zamek. Wśr_ _ód zburzonych murów królowa_ _ła tylko wieża astronomiczna i fragment tylnej ściany._

 _Obozowisko, wbrew pozorom, nie nale_ _żało do najgorszych. Umiejscowione było w zakolu rzeki, między wzg_ _órzami i nieprzebadanymi puszczami. Co ciekawe, biwak wraz z namiotami gnie_ _ździł się w samym centrum elfich osad. Od najbliższej dzieliło go niespełna pięć minut energicznego kroku._

– Jesteśmy na miejscu – _zawołał Nathanel, prowadząc pod rękę Angelicę i delektując się świeżością leśnego powietrza. Krajobraz w blasku wschodzącego słońca cieszył oczy przemęczonych i umordowanych student_ _ów, którzy niedbale opadli na_ _ł_ _ó_ _żka, chcąc zapomnieć choć na chwilę o przykrych wydarzeniach minionej nocy. Cała akcja była dla nich niebywałą zagadką. Nikolaj usiadł na jednym z kamieni, walcząc z rosnącym b_ _ólem g_ _łowy. Starał się stłumić w sobie wiele pytań. Słuchając odległego szumu wodospadu, wyciosał z drewna niezbyt r_ _ówn_ _ą deseczkę. Przy pomocy r_ _ó_ _żdżki wyżłobił na niej napis_ ,,Letni Obóz Magiczny". _Tabliczka zawis_ _ł_ _a na jednym z podstarza_ _łych dęb_ _ów._

– Witaj, nowy Uniwersytecie _– szepnął Kravchenko, po czym obdarzył bladym uśmiechem śpiących profesor_ _ów i znikn_ _ął we wnętrzu jednego z namiot_ _ów._

Nathanel James, 1 lipca 2012

 _I nasta_ _ł wreszcie ten dzień. Zza horyzontu wystrzeliła pierwsza jaskrawa smuga srebrzysto–złotego, słonecznego blasku. Nikolaj zapiął pod szyją kołnierz lnianej koszuli i jak co dzień opuścił namiot, krocząc ze stoickim spokojem po zaroszonej trawie. Przysiadł na jednym z omszonych kamieni i wziął głęboki wdech, niemalże krztusząc się bogatym aromatem zi_ _ó_ _ł, niesionym przez wiatr z głębi puszczy. Delikatny szum drzew był odzwierciedleniem ich sędziwości, kt_ _órej owoce sta_ _ły się schronieniem dla rajskich ptak_ _ów, po_ _śpiewujących niegłośno i niosących sw_ _ój_ _śpiew wśr_ _ód le_ _śnych, nieskażonych przez ludzi, piaszczystych dr_ _óg. G_ _łąb puszczy ukrywał liczne wodospady, oblegane przez dziką zwierzynę._ – Nieokiełznana natura... tylko ona zna prawa życia i nie martwi się koleją rzeczy... _– westchnął Kravchenko i powolnym krokiem ruszył w stronę obozowiska. Bezchmurne niebo tonęło w głębokich odcieniach r_ _ó_ _żu, pomarańczu i błękitu._

 _Angelica zmi_ _ęła w dłoniach podniszczony pergamin. Położyła go na jednej z ław i odpaliła papierosa, analizując dokładnie zawartość kufra. Upewniwszy się, że niczego nie zapomniała, wciągnęła przez głowę kaszmirowy sweter i kobiecym, acz nieczułym ruchem przyłożyła r_ _ó_ _żdżkę do krtani, opuszczając namiot. Ruszyła przez obozowisko, w miarę entuzjastycznie pokrzykując._

– O godzinie dziewiątej widzimy się na zbiórce! Wszyscy są spakowani i gotowi do drogi!  
– Że jak?! _– zza glonowego pł_ _ótna jednego z namiotów wysun_ _ęła się zaspana twarz Annie.  
_ – Przenosimy się do zamku.  
– Wracamy do Evingray!? _– zapytał z entuzjazmem Mateo._

– Nie, nie, nie. Rada nadzorcza poinformowała, że niedaleko Birningham stoją ruiny zamku. Odrobinę je zmodyfikowaliśmy i mamy nadzieję, że choć trochę odwzorowaliśmy klimat Evingray. Do zobaczenia za dwie godziny! _– raz jeszcze krzyknęła śpiewnym tonem i odebrała od Nikolaja filiżankę kawy._

 _Pó_ _łgodzinna wędr_ _ówka by_ _ła rozkoszą dla zaspanych student_ _ów. Spacer po_ _śr_ _ód p_ _łytkich strumyk_ _ów, kwiatowych alej i le_ _śnych dr_ _ó_ _żek doskonale rozbudził największych miłośnik_ _ów g_ _łębokiego snu, brnących obecnie przez centrum miasta. Życzliwość tutejszych ludzi szła w parze z ich troskliwością. Birningham było portowym miasteczkiem utrzymanym w średniowiecznym stylu. Ratusz otoczony był bogatymi w akcenty kamieniczkami. Nad jedną z wąskich, acz kolorowych dzięki drewnianym szyldom i markizom uliczek, kr_ _ólowa_ _ła kościelna wieża i pozłacanym dzwonem. Obrzeża miasta przepełnione były gondolami i przycumowanymi na każdym kroku łodziami. Rybacy wesoło podśpiewywali po nocnym połowie. Owinięta w koc dziewczynka siedziała na pomoście, entuzjastycznie machając do przechodzących nauczycieli. Dopiero teraz większość z nich zauważyła zatopiony we mgle smukły zamek, dumnie prezentujący się wśr_ _ód wzgórz. Owiany by_ _ł nutą tajemniczości, a to zapewne dzięki czarnej tarczy zegarowej i całunowi lekkiej, owiewającej go mgły. Ponadkilometrowy most wiodący prosto pod bramy szkoły pełen był spacerujących mew. Uczniowie, jeden po drugim, delikatnie pukali we wrota zamku, jako symbol nowego sojuszu._

 _Niespodziewanie nadszed_ _ł długo oczekiwany dzień – pierwszy lipca. Już od świtu w szkole panował rozgardiasz. Studenci biegali wte i wewte, zwiedzając zamek i pomagając w jego dekorowaniu. Kadra nauczycielska raz po raz znikała w drzwiach Wielkiej Sali, skrywając w jej ścianach jakąś zagadkę._

 _Nikolaj równie_ _ż nie miał chwili spoczynku, podpisywał wyjęte z szuflady dokumenty i starał się mieć oko na wszystko, zwłaszcza na przybywających gości. Plac dziedzińca zapełniał się zdobionymi powozami. Popołudniowe słońce muskało jasne mury zamku, oblewało błonia, rozświetlało cały kompleks budynk_ _ów. Spo_ _łeczność szkolna dopinała formalności i wskazując drogę nowoprzybyłym, przyklejała dziesiątki ulotek o zajęciach dodatkowych. Zgiełkliwe pomieszanie, hałas turkocących k_ _ó_ _ł, skrzeczących s_ _ów i rozmów w pe_ _łni obudził mury nowego Uniwersytetu. Nagle spod zasłony bluszczu opadającej bezładnie na taflę rzeki wyłoniły się pierwsze uczniowskie gondole. Pierwszoklasiści z przerażeniem i zachwytem wysiadali na brzeg, nieśmiało przekraczając bogato żłobione bramy Uniwersytetu. Dzień zbliżał się ku końcowi, a od ceremonii powitalnej dzieliły ich niecałe trzy godziny._


	6. Rozdział 6

**Historia – rok 2013, atak na Birningham**

Szkoła w Birningham działała już od prawie roku. Wszystko układało się dobrze, uczniowie i nauczyciele szybko przywykli do nowego miejsca, a absolwenci szukali szczęścia w wielkim świecie. Została z UMiCiem Soraya McWhite, wtedy nauczycielka Opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, później Obrony przed Czarną Magią; można by powiedzieć, że sprawy wróciły na dawny sprawdzony tor, jednak coś się zmieniło. Bo o ile McLevis był rygorystycznym dyrektorem, o tyle Kravchenko z miesiąca na miesiąc stawał się coraz bardziej ponurym, niemiłym w obyciu człowiekiem. Najczęściej siedział zamknięty w swoim gabinecie do późnej nocy i nikt poza Angelicą nie miał tam wstępu. Przestał się golić, chodził w czarnej pelerynie okryty kapturem i po nocach ćwiczył podejrzane zaklęcia w Zakazanym Lesie. Na zebrania przychodził często nieprzygotowany, zdarzało się, że pił w ciągu dnia i choć nigdy nie był pijany, to jednak zarówno nauczyciele, jak i studenci woleli mu schodzić z drogi. Nie wszyscy wiedzieli, że McLevis i Kravchenko to ta sama osoba, nowi nie mieli o tym pojęcia. Jednak ci, którzy go znali, zwłaszcza Angelica i Nicole, nie mogli pojąć przemiany, jaka w nim zaszła.

Nathanel James, _27maja 2013_

– Jesteś pewny, że się nie zorientuje? – _czarne oczy z uwagą śledziły każdy krok mężczyzny stojącego przed nim. Dłuższą chwilę czekał na odpowiedź. Wszystko zależało od jej prawdziwości. Tylko czy m_ _óg_ _ł ufać temu człowiekowi?_

– Oczywiście. Kravchenko niczego się nie spodziewa – _siwiejący blondyn z nielicznymi zmarszczkami wok_ _ó_ _ł oczu skrzywił się w cynicznym uśmieszku_ – Przestań trząść portkami. Podobno już jesteście gotowi, więc co? Chcesz się teraz wycofać? – _nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Dobrze wiedział, że za p_ _ó_ _źno na to. Już nikt się nie wycofa. Zrezygnowany pokręcił głową. Czasami zastanawiał się, dlaczego w og_ _óle zacz_ _ął pracować z ludźmi, kt_ _órych uwa_ _żał za idiot_ _ów. A, tak… chodzi_ _ło o ratowanie przyszłych pokoleń. Kiedyś mu podziękują. Kuśtykając podszedł do p_ _ó_ _łki z eliksirami, wyciągnął srebrną, dość sporych rozmiar_ _ów fiolk_ _ę i podał ją mężczyźnie:_

– Pamiętaj. Łyk wystarczy. Będę czekał w środku. – _suchy kaszel wydarł się z jego gardła nagle i r_ _ównie nagle zosta_ _ł powstrzymany solidnym łykiem z innej buteleczki._

– Dziękuję, Mistrzu. – _mężczyzna skłonił się i wyszedł pospiesznie._

 _Weso_ _ły gwar z Wielkiej Sali ni_ _ós_ _ł się echem po całej szkole. Atmosfera udzielała się r_ _ównie_ _ż nauczycielom, kt_ _órzy patrzyli rozpromienieni na swoich uczniów. Znów uda_ _ło im się wsp_ _ólnie dobrn_ _ąć do końca roku. Zn_ _ów przekazali wiedz_ _ę i zn_ _ów martwili si_ _ę o przyszłość swoich absolwent_ _ów. Jedynie dyrektor siedzia_ _ł bezradosny, jakby nieobecny. Wszyscy czekali niecierpliwie, aż wybije godzina 19.00 i uroczystość się rozpocznie. Byli ciekawi, co w tym roku powie dyrektor. Raz po raz kt_ _óre_ _ś oczy wędrowały w jego kierunku i patrzyły niepewnie. W końcu wysoki mężczyzna wstał ze swojego miejsca i podszedł do m_ _ównicy. Gwar rozmów ucich_ _ł natychmiast. Mężczyzna omi_ _ót_ _ł salę piwnymi oczami i przem_ _ówi_ _ł:_

– Drodzy uczniowie, szanowni pedagodzy! Kolejny rok szkolny za nami! Gratuluję! – _huk braw odbił się echem od marmurowych ścian i podł_ _óg. Dyrektor uciszy_ _ł salę jednym gestem i kontynuował._ – Mam nadzieję, że za rok wrócicie tu pełni życia i zapału do nauki, by…

 _Drzwi wej_ _ściowe zamknęły się z głuchym łoskotem. Wszystkie głowy zwr_ _óci_ _ły się w tamtą stronę, jednak nic nadzwyczajnego się tam nie działo. Świecie zamigotały, a głośne kroki niewiadomo skąd rozbrzmiały w Sali. Kilka os_ _ób wyda_ _ło z siebie zduszony odgłos zdziwienia. Coraz więcej gł_ _ów rozgl_ _ądało się niespokojnie. Ci najbardziej przestraszeni wyciągnęli nawet r_ _ó_ _żdżki._

– Teraz! – _rozległ się chrapliwy, nieprzyjemny głos i nagle wśr_ _ód uczniów pojawi_ _ły się czarne, zamaskowane postacie. Spok_ _ój znikn_ _ął całkowicie. Uczniowie zerwali się z miejsc i rzucili do drzwi. Te jednak były zastawione przez kilku postawnych mężczyzn w kapturach na głowach. Wszystkie przerażone oczy zwr_ _óci_ _ły się w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego. Profesorowie z uniesionymi r_ _ó_ _żdżkami uważnie przyglądali się przybyłym. Nie chcieli rzucać zaklęć. Bali się. Wśr_ _ód zamieszania móg_ _ł ucierpieć kt_ _óry_ _ś z uczni_ _ów. Tego nie chcieli. Czekali. Na co? Mo_ _że liczyli, że nagle wszystko się uspokoi._

 _Kravchenko spokojnie spojrza_ _ł na najbliższego napastnika. W mgnieniu oka wyciągnął r_ _ó_ _żdżkę i wśr_ _ód ogólnego przera_ _żenia jako pierwszy rzucił zaklęcie. Nareszcie miał okazję ponownie walczyć z wrogiem_

 _Wybuch_ _ła panika. Jasne, kolorowe światła biegały po sali uderzając w to, co napotkały na swojej drodze. Posągi spadały, kwiaty zaczęły płonąć, a piękna zastawa zniknęła w kryształowych kawałkach rozsypanych na podłodze. Najbardziej przerażające były zielone płomienie, kt_ _óre lecia_ _ły i godziły niespodziewanie. Kolejni uczniowie padali bez ducha na ziemię. Bez szansy na ratunek. Martwi._

– Serp! – _kobiecy przerażony głos przedarł się przez hałas. Mistrz Eliksir_ _ów odwróci_ _ł się i dostrzegł nauczycielkę Quidditcha. Nie mogła się ruszyć. W silnych ramionach dw_ _óch zamaskowanych m_ _ężczyzn nie miała szans. Wołała jego pomocy. Perfidny uśmieszek pojawił się na zniszczonej latami pracy przy eliksirach twarzy. Podni_ _ós_ _ł r_ _ó_ _żdżkę i rzucił kr_ _ótko mordercze zakl_ _ęcie. Przez chwilę widział oczy profesorki. Niedowierzające, przerażone, a p_ _ó_ _źniej już tylko puste. Już wiedzieli. To on zdradził. Przez chwilę czas jakby stanął w miejscu. Wszystkie oczy zwr_ _óci_ _ły się w jego stronę. Po czym bitwa trwała dalej. Nie chodziło już o uratowanie szkoły, jedynie własnych żyć. A tych było coraz mniej._

 _Drzwi wej_ _ściowe otworzyły się nieznacznie, do Sali weszła Angelica Vinderbrem. Przez chwilę jej twarz wyrażała bezgraniczne przerażenie, szybko jednak zorientowała się w sytuacji. Wyciągnęła r_ _ó_ _żdżkę i zaczęła krzyczeć do najbliższej grupki uczni_ _ów, by uciekali. Odsun_ _ęła się od drzwi i obezwładniła kilku napastnik_ _ów blokuj_ _ących drogę dzieciom._

– Szybciej, szybciej! – _krzyczała, lecz jej krzyk niknął w hałasie bitwy. Tyle wystarczyło. Kilkudziesięciu uczni_ _ów dostrzeg_ _ło jej zmagania i razem z nauczycielami rzucającymi wciąż zaklęcia ruszyło w kierunku drzwi. Angelica poradziła sobie z obstawą jedynego wyjścia, torując im drogę ucieczki. Jednak nie na długo. Jasnozielony płomień ugodził ją prosto w pierś. Nie zdążyła krzyknąć, nie zdążyła uciec. Padła na posadzkę. Skończyło się kolejne życie. Życie niewinnej osoby... Nawet nie mieli czasu zabrać jej ciała ze sobą. Uciekali. W tyle zostało jedynie kilku wciąż walczących nauczycieli._

– Ogień! – _odezwał się jakiś piskliwy głos i wybuchła jeszcze większa panika. Nagle rozległ się głośny huk. Sufit się walił, a razem z nim cały zamek. Dla niekt_ _órych to by_ _ła jedyna szansa. Kto m_ _óg_ _ł, rzucił się do ucieczki, by nie zostać pogrzebanym w walących się murach. Gdzieniegdzie jeszcze rozlegały się krzyki i błyski zaklęć. Ratowali się. Ostatkiem sił w płucach. Jeden po drugim – wyłaniali się z pyłu i ognia zamku, kt_ _óry znikn_ _ął w stercie kamieni. Nie potrafili ocenić, ile os_ _ób ocala_ _ło. Powoli wychodzili na odległe błonia. Zmęczeni, zakrwawieni, zapłakani, ale żywi. Oglądając się za siebie nie widzieli już nic._

 _Zamek, który pokochali, który sta_ _ł się ich domem – teraz był tylko snem. Pyłem krążącym w powietrzu. Łzy cisnęły się do oczu. Niejedna osoba chciała coś powiedzieć, jednak żadne słowa nie wydostawały się z gardeł. Teraz byli sobie naprawdę bliscy. Zostali tylko z sobą i tylko dla siebie. Bez przeszłości. Jedni po raz drugi, inni po raz pierwszy._

– Gdzie Kravchenko? – _szepnęła Lilianna wspierając się na ramieniu Jaima. Nikt nie odpowiedział. Nie było go z nimi, ale czy zginął? Został zasypany? Nie chcieli sobie odpowiadać na to pytanie. Mieli nadzieję._

 _Nicole siedz_ _ąca nieopodal nich patrzyła przez zamglone oczy w stronę zamku. Nagle jakby coś spostrzegła, sięgnęła po r_ _ó_ _żdżkę, wycelowała. Wtedy zobaczyli to i oni. Zdrajca uciekał. Niegdyś ich Mistrz Eliksir_ _ów, ich przyjaciel, teraz umyka_ _ł pozbawiając ich wszystkich żyć. Pozbawiając ich wspomnień._

– Nie warto… – _szepnęła Agatha dotykając delikatnie ramienia przyjaci_ _ó_ _łki_ – Nie bądź jak on…

 _Wszyscy milczeli, a ró_ _żdżka Nicole, nauczycielki Astronomii, drżała w wyciągniętej dłoni. Chwile jeszcze stała tak, a wszystkie oczy były w nią wpatrzone. Opuściła r_ _ó_ _żdżkę i potok łez zaczął płynąć po jej twarzy._

 _Milczeli wpatruj_ _ąc się w ruiny, nie wiedząc co dalej. Słońce chowało się za wzg_ _órza. Py_ _ł powoli opadał, a oni nie odchodzili. Jakby czekali na cud. Na jakiś znak. Powoli uspokajali swoje skołatane życia, zastanawiając się, jak teraz wr_ _óci_ _ć do normalności, jak podnieść się po katastrofie._

– Patrzcie! _– na zgliszczach i gruzach ukazała się jasna, błyszcząca postać lwa. Srebrzysta sierść rozwiała się, a zwierzę jakby im się przyglądało. Nagle w powietrzu usłyszeli jego ryk. Ostry, przeszywający powietrze dźwięk dotarł do ich uszu i… ucichł. A zraz potem zniknął lew. Był widoczny tylko przez moment i rozpłynął się tak nagle, że po chwili nie byli pewni, czy nie był jedynie złudzeniem._

 _Pozosta_ _ło im tylko wr_ _óci_ _ć do świata._

 _Ta tablicy og_ _łoszeń oraz na wrotach zamku pojawiła się tabliczka z napisem:_

 **Z dniem 27 maja 2013 roku  
Uniwersytet Magii i Czarodziejstwa  
ko** **ńczy swoją działalność.**

Tak, w 2013 roku Uniwersytet zakończył działalność na 14 miesięcy. Po XI latach szkolnych (od 21 stycznia 2011) UMiC mógł poszczycić się pięcioma tysiącami zapisanych uczniów, dwudziestoma absolwentami, licznymi dyplomami. Jednak żaden świat nie znosi pustki, nawet Świat Magii – uczniowie wspominali UMiC rzewnie, przychodzili do pozostałego po niej Pubu, czekali, pytali, znów mówiono o Dzieciach UMiCu, tak jak dawniej, w Evingray, kiedy oddani i bojowo nastawieni uczniowie bronili swojej ukochanej szkoły. Teraz jednak nastroje Dzieci UMiCu były smutne, musieli myśleć o sobie i rozproszyli się po innych placówkach, ale! nadzieja nigdy w nich nie umarła i wreszcie McLevis wysłuchał ich próśb. Szkoły magii wyrastały w tym czasie jak grzyby po deszczu, reaktywacja Uniwersytety była więc śmiałą decyzją – Alexander McLevis jednak nigdy nie należał do osób, którym brak śmiałości. Poza tym do kadr wróciła wtedy Amaia Rios jako wicedyrektor oraz profesor Numerologii i wprowadziła nową energię. 12 sierpnia 2014 odbyło się odsłonięcie odnowionej siedziby, a 21 września rozpoczęcie nowego roku szkolnego.

Od początku istnienia do dnia dzisiejszego (stan na sierpień 2016) do UMiCu zapisało się 16.000 uczniów, a ukończyło czterdziestu dziewięciu uczniów – 49 Kart Czarodziei zdobi mury zamku w Birningham. Jak widać, szkoła utrzymuje wysoki poziom – nie jest łatwo zdobyć dyplom absolwenta.

UMiC różni się nieco od większości innych szkół magii, ma nieco inne priorytety i czasem komuś to się nie podoba, urządzane są wtedy wielce dramatyczne akcje i próby kształtowania zasad pod własne widzimisię. Cóż takim osobom rzec? Gdyby dziwnym trafem znaleźli się w Hogwarcie, jaki znamy z książek J. K. Rowling, zostaliby wydelegowani z hukiem, pozostałoby im nauczyć się w mugolskiej szkole podstaw bytowania w społeczeństwie. A mugole mają swoje specjalnie sposoby.

Jak mało który dyrektor w Świecie Magii, McLevis nie tylko stawiał wysokie wymagania swoim pracownikom oraz uczniom, oczekiwał nie tylko zaangażowania w naukę i szkołę – przede wszystkim potrafił rozpoznać talent i doskonale wyczuwał, komu może powierzyć odpowiedzialną funkcję, a komu nie. Czy bywał omylny, można by zapytać. Cóż na to rzec? Historia niech osądzi! Wiadomo, że oczekiwał względnej samodyscypliny i każde jego pojawienie się w szkole stawiało wszystkich na baczność – jedni go za to szanowali, inni nie rozumieli tego klimatu.

Jako że nie był nigdy osobą udzielająca się towarzysko i nie zabierał głosu w publicznych sporach, społeczność nie wiedziała, co McLevis myśli o tej czy innej aferze. Aura tajemnicy, która go otaczała – czy była jedynie kreacją? Śledząc uważnie jego życiorys, zobaczymy, że był taki już jako uczeń.

Mugole mają czasem bardzo trafne spostrzeżenia, np. „The show must go on". Czarodziejski odpowiednik tej sentencji brzmi: „Historia nigdy się nie kończy" – i właśnie tego zdania używał dyrektor przemawiając na uroczystościach szkolnych, takich jak zakończenie roku. Ostatnimi czasy jednak częściej sięgał po mądrość bardziej osobistą, jakby smutniejszą, a może przeciwnie – optymistyczną: „Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna".


	7. Rozdział 7

**Powrót McLevisa**

 _Po_ _śmierci najbliższej mu osoby_ _– Angelicy – Kravchenko mia_ _ł wrażenie, że budzi się z głębokiego snu na jawie. Zwątpił w swoją przemianę, zwątpił w swoją moc. Od r_ _ó_ _żdżki z czarnego bzu oczekiwał więcej, oczekiwał cudu!_ _– a nie zdo_ _łał uratować tylu uczni_ _ów, nie ocali_ _ł przyjaci_ _ó_ _łki, tylko sam, on sam oczywiście wyszedł cało._

– Może i panujesz nad życiem i śmiercią, ale po co mi twoja obca moc, po co mi takie życie, to nie jestem ja! _– wyci_ _ągnął r_ _ó_ _żdżkę, wściekły, rozgoryczony_ _–_ Nie zmieniłaś mnie! Nie jesteś warta mojego prawdziwego przeznaczenia! I nikogo już więcej nie omamisz! – _Zdecydowanym ruchem – nie by_ _ło to łatwe, bo stawiała op_ _ór, a rdze_ _ń palił sk_ _ór_ _ę_ _– prze_ _łamał r_ _ó_ _żdżkę na p_ _ó_ _ł i schował do tajnej szufladki w garderobie, gdzie od dawna czekała na niego ta odrzucona, niechciana, wzgardzona. Ujął ją w dłoń z nieśmiałością, jak nastolatek, kt_ _óry po raz pierwszy zaprasza dziewczyn_ _ę do tańca. Cisowa r_ _ó_ _żdżka sprawiała wrażenie martwej._

– Pewnie mnie nie pamiętasz, moja droga, ale ja ciebie pamiętam bardzo dobrze. Pamiętam każdy twój czar, każdy mój błąd wobec ciebie, każde zbyt długie wahanie, które ty uratowałaś przejmując ster i działając według własnej woli. _– Ró_ _żdżka ani drgnęła, kiedy pr_ _óbowa_ _ł wyczarować bukiet kwiat_ _ów zakl_ _ęciem Orchideus, jedynym, kt_ _óre przysz_ _ło mu do głowy na przeprosiny._

– Kwiaty nie wystarczą, rozumiem. Wiem, zdradziłem cię, ale teraz wracam i błagam, byś mnie przyjęła z powrotem. Tamtą zniszczyłem. Mogę pokazać! _– I faktycznie pokaza_ _ł cisowej r_ _ó_ _żdżce jej pokonaną rywalkę. Ale nic z tego. Wreszcie wpadł na dziwaczny jego zdaniem pomysł: rzucił na swoje nogi zaklęcie Tarantallegra. I zadziałało! R_ _ó_ _żdżka ożyła, a Kravchenko mimowolnie pląsał po gabinecie._

– Bardzo, no bardzo śmieszne, naprawdę… – _Pozwoli_ _ł się ośmieszać własnej r_ _ó_ _żdżce przez dziesięć minut, ale w końcu miał dość, chwycił ją mocniej i zawołał_ Finite! _Zadziałało. Opadł na fotel i zamknął oczy. Coś zaczęło się w nim dziać, cała energia go opuściła, a jednocześnie zaczęła schodzić z niego maska Kravchenki. Kiedy jego mięśnie zupełnie się uspokoiły, poczuł jasno i wyraźnie, że wr_ _óci_ _ł do swojej dawnej postaci, zjednoczył się z przeszłością, z mugolską rodziną, z własnym Ja… i przypomniał sobie o trzecim oku._

– Jaki ja byłem głupi! – _wykrzykn_ _ął_ – Mogłem przewidzieć te ataki, mogłem zapobiec nieszczęściu… – _Ale cisowa ró_ _żdżka o rdzeniu z pi_ _óra feniksa, któr_ _ą ściskał w ręku, dodawała mu otuchy, nie pozwoliła się załamać. Dyrektor był zn_ _ów nowym cz_ _łowiekiem, pełnym świeżej siły i chęci działania._

 _Postanowi_ _ł zacząć od zebrania kadr, doszło bowiem kilku nowych nauczycieli, w tym osoby znane obecnie w całym Śmiecie Magii: Reny Boursier, Ann Riddley, Tyler Santie. R_ _ównie_ _ż Alaska White, profesor Zaklęć, dołączyła do UMiCu mniej więcej w tym czasie, i ona została na dłużej, konsekwentnie ucząc swojego przedmiotu. Nie było łatwo odbudować relacje ze wsp_ _ó_ _łpracownikami, kt_ _órych tak zaniedba_ _ł_ _– w grupie ludzi rzadko wszyscy si_ _ę lubią, a wzajemny szacunek to coś, co potrzebuje odpowiedniego podłoża: chęci zrozumienia. Taki szacunek bez sympatii panował wtedy między dyrektorem a profesor Matthews._

Nathanel James, 11 sierpnia 2014

 _Ruiny birninghamowskiego zamku nie przyci_ _ągały obecnie tak wielu zainteresowanych, jak po ataku czarnomagicznych sił. Wszyscy, kt_ _órzy chcieli zobaczy_ _ć miejsce kaźni dziesiątek niewinnych os_ _ób_ _– uczni_ _ów, nauczycieli, pracowników Uniwersytetu Magii i Czarodziejstwa_ _– już to zrobili. Miejsce to stało się niejako symbolem rozpoczęcia nowego etapu w historii magicznego świata – zło powr_ _óci_ _ło i na nowo trzeba było rozpocząć z nim walkę._

 _ **Londyn, gmach Ministerstwa Magii.**_ _McLevis przyby_ _ł_ _na umówion_ _ą wizytę, Minister już na niego czekał._ – Oh, witaj _– mężczyzna uścisnął dłoń byłemu dyrektorowi UMiCu, a ten odwzajemnił jego uścisk._ – Jesteś wróżbitą, zapewne spodziewasz się, w jakim celu cię tu wezwałem _– ciągnął minister._ – Powiedzmy, że do celów zawodowych nie używam swojego daru _– przerwał mu i powiedział z lekką ironią w głosie Alexander. Minister nie zwr_ _óci_ _ł uwagi na złośliwe wtrącenie swojego rozm_ _ówcy i wskaza_ _ł ręką na jeden z foteli, dając do zrozumienia swojemu gościowi, aby ten usiadł. Sam zajął miejsce po przeciwnej stronie dużego, dębowego biurka i kontynuował:_ – Myślę, że nie będziemy przedłużać, panie McLevis _– zaczął Minister, stukając nerwowo opuszkami palc_ _ów o drewnian_ _ą powierzchnię_ – Wezwałem pana, aby oficjalnie przekazać pewną decyzję Ministerstwa Magii, która bezpośrednio dotyczy pana przyszłości. W naszym świecie, po upadku pańskiej szkoły, zrobiła się pustka. Mało kto kształci obecnie adeptów magii na poziomie porównywalnym z Uniwersytetem. Dlatego podjąłem decyzję, że Uniwersytet Magii i Czarodziejstwa musi ponownie rozpocząć swoją działalność. I to pan ponownie zostanie jego dyrektorem _. – Ostatnie zdanie minister wypowiedział ze szczeg_ _ólnym naciskiem, uwa_ _żnie obserwując reakcję swojego gościa. Alexander jednak nie śmiał mu przerywać, dlatego ten kontynuował. –_ Choć głęboko wierzę w pańskie umiejętności organizatorskie, nie pozwolę realizować panu tej misji samemu. Pomoże panu niejaka Amaia Rios. – Amaia Rios? _– wtrącił Alexander, wypowiadając swoje pierwsze od dłuższej chwili słowa._ – Tak _– potwierdził kr_ _ótko minister._ – Wydaje mi się, że gdzieś już o niej słyszałem. – Bardzo możliwe, nauczała wcześniej Numerologii w kilku innych szkołach. Zresztą, zaraz was sobie przedstawię. Amaio, zapraszam! _– na te słowa ministra drzwi do gabinetu otworzyły się. Alexander zamarł. Kobieta, kt_ _óra wesz_ _ła do pomieszczenia, wyglądała jak siostra Angelicy Vinderbrem._ Nie...niemożliwe. Przecież ona nie miała nikogo bliskiego _– pomyślał Alexander_ – Alexander McLevis, miło mi _– ukłonił się kobiecie i pocałował ją w rękę, nie dając po sobie poznać zdziwienia._

 _ **Kilka miesi**_ _ **ęcy p**_ _ **ó**_ _ **źniej.**_ _Alexander z Amaią rozpoczęli intensywne prace nad przygotowaniem „nowego" Uniwersytetu Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Dyrektorzy dostali wolną rękę w zarządzaniu szkołą, Ministerstwo Magii chciało jedynie, by wraz z początkiem października tego roku szkoła przyjęła w swoje mury nowych adept_ _ów magii. Chocia_ _ż było mn_ _óstwo spraw do za_ _łatwienia i zorganizowania, z każdym kolejnym dniem plac_ _ówka powraca_ _ła do dawnego wyglądu i świetności. Choć wieść o ponownym otwarciu szkoły szybko obiegła świat czarodziej_ _ów,_ _żadna osoba przez pierwsze miesiące prac nie była w stanie zobaczyć postęp_ _ów odbudowy. Jak wcze_ _śniej szkoła była niewidzialna dla mugoli, tak samo teraz r_ _ównie_ _ż czarodzieje przychodząc w to samo miejsce, gdzie kiedyś stał ogromny zamek, widzieli jedynie pozostałości po nim oraz wybudowaną kilka miesięcy wcześniej Izbę Pamięci. Niekt_ _órzy z nich zaczynali nawet w_ _ątpić w powr_ _ót Uniwersytetu, traktuj_ _ąc wszelkie wiadomości o nim jako nieistotne nowinki dla ludzi poszukujących sensacji. Ale zamek w Birningham, pod osłoną potężnych zaklęć i z pomocą największych sław magicznego świata, powstawał powoli z ruin. 12 sierpnia 2014 roku podjęto decyzję o odsłonięciu siedziby Uniwersytetu Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Teraz monumentalny zamek ponownie g_ _óruje nad pobliskim miasteczkiem, a do jego wrót co jaki_ _ś czas pukają ci, kt_ _órzy staraj_ _ą się o posadę nauczycieli. Szkolne sowy dostarczają wszystkim spełniającym wymogi wiekowe młodym czarodziejom ofertę Uniwersytetu, a niekt_ _órzy pracownicy pobliskiego Instytutu Nauk Magicznych ju_ _ż wprowadzili się do części zamku przeznaczonej tylko dla nich._

 _Amaia Rios siedzia_ _ła właśnie w gabinecie dyrektorskim, gdy do jej okna zapukała sowa, kt_ _óra trzyma_ _ła w dziobie najnowsze wydanie "Proroka Codziennego". Otworzyła okno, wpuszczając swojego białego puchacza do środka i pozwalając mu zostawić gazetę na swoim biurku. Podeszła bliżej i zaczęła przeglądać najnowszy numer. Na pierwszej stronie widniał wielki tytuł:_

"Uniwersytet Magii i Czarodziejstwa otwiera swoje wrota!

 **Rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego już 21 września 2014** "

 _Dalej czyta_ _ła:_ "Szkoła poszukuje nauczycieli Zielarstwa i Historii Magii, wszyscy chętni mogą złożyć swoje podania w gmachu szkoły" _. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się pod nosem – wiele radości sprawiała jej praca nad przywr_ _óceniem dawnej pot_ _ęgi szkoły. Była niezwykle zadowolona ze wsp_ _ó_ _łpracy z Alexandrem i innymi osobami, kt_ _óre pomaga_ _ły im przy odbudowie._

 _W momencie, kiedy Amaia otwiera_ _ła okno do swojego gabinetu, nie wiedziała, że jest obserwowana. Choć Alexander nie miał żadnych zastrzeżeń co do wsp_ _ó_ _łpracy ze swoją nową dyrektorką i mimo że chcąc nie chcąc musiał wysłuchiwać kilkukrotnie jej życiorysu, to jednak coś ciągle nie dawało mu spokoju. Jednak jak dotąd nie śmiał zapytać Amai, skąd tak wielkie podobieństwo do jej zmarłej poprzedniczki, Angelicy Vinderbrem. Miał nadzieję, że wkr_ _ótce samo si_ _ę to wyjaśni..._


	8. Rozdział 8

**Telepatius**

 _Ale tajemnica_ _łudzącego podobieństwa nie wyjaśniła się, tak samo jak inna tajemnica związana z Angelicą, ale o tym p_ _ó_ _źniej. Jak za czas_ _ów Evingray, tak i w Birningham Alexander uprawia_ _ł wielogodzinne wędr_ _ówki po okolicach. Do tej pory nikt mu nie towarzyszy_ _ł, zawsze wędrował sam, ale ostatnimi czasy zdarzało się, że zabierał Amaię na te swoje_ _„_ _ścieżki zdrowia", jak je nazywał. Na jednej z tych wypraw postanowił wypr_ _óbowa_ _ć sw_ _ój nowy wynalazek._

– Amaia, musimy mieć jakiś pozawerbalny sposób komunikacji, bo ściany mają uszy, poza tym chcę ci czasem szybko przekazać wiadomość, a ciebie nie ma.

– Oh, ściany mają nie tylko uszy, ale i oczy!

– Tak, to prawda, dlatego wymyśliłem zaklęcie.

 _Amaia_ _łypnęła z boku podejrzliwie na Alexandra._

– Telepatia jest dobrym narzędziem komunikacji, ale ty niestety jesteś całkowicie tępa pod tym względem, dlatego –

– Jakiś ty miły dzisiaj!

– Taka prawda, nie posiadasz daru intuicji, ale za to masz inne zdolności, które sobie cenię.

– Dobra, już lepiej przejdź do rzeczy.

 _McLevis zatrzyma_ _ł się i spojrzał na Amaię mrużąc oczy. Ona też przystanęła._

– Stworzyłem zaklęcie, które niejako otworzy w tobie telepatyczny portal i będę mógł łączyć się z tobą, a ty ze mną. Problem w tym, że jeszcze tego zaklęcia nie testowałem.

– Rozumiem, że mam być twoim królikiem doświadczalnym?

– Jeżeli wyrażasz zgodę, tak.

– Dobrze, rób swoje. Ale nie będzie bolało?

– Profesor Rios.

– Okay, żarty na bok. Pokaż, co wymyśliłeś.

– Najpierw teoria. Telepatius to niewerbalne zaklęcie umożliwiające selektywne przekazywanie i odbieranie wiadomości myślowych, jednak żeby je rzucić, trzeba samemu mieć umysł otwarty na telepatię. Tak więc ty nie możesz go rzucić na kogoś innego, a portal czy też patio, na którym będą spotykać się nasze myśli, będzie służył wyłącznie nam obojga, nikomu więcej.

– Rozumiem, nikt nam się nie podłączy pod rozmowę, pomyślałeś o wszystkim.

– W rzeczy samej. Aha, jeszcze coś: działanie Telepatiusa ustanie dopiero przy śmierci jednego z nas.

– Nie da się w ten sposób komunikować ze zmarłymi?

– Nie wiem. Nie sądzę. Ale jak umrzesz, chętnie to sprawdzę.

– Ja umrę przed tobą? A skąd ty masz takie informacje?

– No dobrze, to ty sprawdzisz.

– Jeszcze cię kiedyś wypytam, nie unikniesz tej rozmowy.

– Dobrze, dobrze, ale teraz mamy ważniejsze sprawy. Gotowa na eksperyment?

 _Amaia przeci_ _ągnęła się, zrobiła małą rozgrzewkę jak przed walką i stanęła w gotowości_

– Tak.

 _Alexander cofn_ _ął się kilka krok_ _ów, wyj_ _ął r_ _ó_ _żdżkę i skierował ją na prawą skroń Amai. Prostując ramię wprawił r_ _ó_ _żdżkę w drgania, po czym wykonał kr_ _ótkie machni_ _ęcie, jakby strzepywał termometr, r_ _ównocze_ _śnie myśląc wyraźnie formułę zaklęcia: Telepatio! Następnie wysłał wiadomość myślową. Amaia zrobiła wielkie oczy._

– Ale dziwne uczucie, naprawdę jakbym miała w głowie patio!

– A wiadomość doszła?

– Nie jestem pewna.

– Co usłyszałaś?

– Och, no wiesz, różne rzeczy, ptaszki śpiewają, listki szeleszczą…

– Amaia.

– Dobra, usłyszałam twój głos w mojej głowie, który powiedział: „Gdyby nie ty, nie dałbym sobie rady".

– Doskonale, to właśnie przesłałem. Teraz ty – skup się, najlepiej zamknij oczy i wyobraź sobie nasze patio myśli. Wyślij tam swoją wiadomość, musisz wyobrazić sobie zarówno jej brzmienie, jak i pojedyncze słowa, musisz ją widzieć i słyszeć, żebym ja zobaczył i usłyszał.

 _Amaia zamkn_ _ęła oczy, skupiła się i wyczarowała w umyśle patio. Wiadomość miała już gotową do wysłania._

– I jak? – Zapytała. – Doszło?

– Tak, ale jedno słowo nie wystarczy, musimy sprawdzić, czy przejdzie jakieś dłuższe zdanie.

– Mhm. – _Amaia ponownie skupi_ _ła się na przesłaniu wiadomości drogą telepatyczną, uśmiechając się pod nosem._ – Już!

– Oh. – _Alexander tylko spojrza_ _ł na nią._ – Doskonale tobie poszło. – _To, co us_ _łyszał, nie wymagało dalszego komentarza:_ „Bywa, że nie zgadzamy się ze sobą, czasami się o coś pokłócimy, obrazimy, a jednak potrafimy dojść do porozumienia. Czasami nawet nie musimy mówić, że coś jest nie tak. Ty zawsze wyczujesz, kiedy mam o coś pretensje."

 _Za rz_ _ąd_ _ów ich dwojga UMiC od_ _żył. Nastały piękne czasy. Niestety chmury, jak to w Anglii, zbierały się także nad Birnigham._

Nathanel James, 26 lipca 2015

 _By_ _ł ciepły, lipcowy wiecz_ _ór. Wszyscy uczniowie wyjechali na wakacje, w zamku pozostali tylko nieliczni nauczyciele, którzy porz_ _ądkowali swoje pracownie lub opracowywali nowe materiały dla przyszłych adept_ _ów magii. Gabinet profesora McLevisa nie przypomina_ _ł już miejsca sprzed miesiąca. Regały zapchane do tej pory książkami były puste, na niewielkim stoliku nie leżały już przyrządy wr_ _ó_ _żbiarskie, a biurko nie uginało się pod ciężarem sterty dokument_ _ów i innych_ _– mniej lub bardziej potrzebnych – pergamin_ _ów. Nawet wygadana palma w ostatnich dniach zamilk_ _ła. Komnaty prywatne Alexandra wyglądały podobnie. Wszystkie rzeczy zostały złożone do karton_ _ów, a Speculum penetrale zabezpieczono licznymi p_ _ł_ _ótnami. Ca_ _ły ruchomy dobytek dyrektora czekał teraz na zamkowym korytarzu. On sam siedział samotnie w miejscu, z kt_ _órego do tej pory podejmowa_ _ł najważniejsze dla szkoły decyzje – na fotelu dyrektora Uniwersytetu Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Czuł się potwornie. Z gabinetem tym wiązał się kawał jego życia, a teraz musiał to miejsce opuścić. Rozejrzał się. Wysokie puste regały. Puste dębowe biurko. Gdyby potrafił, rozpłakałby się, ale niebo przyszło mu z pomocą – potężne krople deszczu zaczęły uderzać w parapet komnaty. Wspomnienia przerwało stukanie do drzwi._

Proszę! _– zawołał, chowając szybko pergamin do szuflady. –_ Dobry wieczór, panie McLevis _– w pomieszczeniu rozleg_ _ł się głos Ministra Magii._ Dobry wieczór _– odpar_ _ł sucho McLevis. –_ Dobrze pana widzieć, ministrze. Proszę usiąść i słuchać _– dodał stanowczo, wstając i wychodząc zza biurka. Zdezorientowany minister siadł w fotelu stojącym przed biurkiem dyrektora._ Zawsze byłem panu oddany, realizowałem większość poleceń ministerstwa _– zaczął, chodząc nerwowo po pomieszczeniu. –_ Teraz jednak miarka się przebrała. Nie odejdę stąd, panie ministrze. Szkoła mnie potrzebuje. Gdy stąd odejdę, wszystko popadnie w ruinę. Chce pan tego? Na pewno pan tego chce? Najlepsza szkoła w magicznym świecie ma tak się stoczyć? Po moim trupie, Even _– m_ _ówi_ _ł szybko i głośno, celując w Revillusa r_ _ó_ _żdżką. –_ To kawał mojego życia, nie odejdę stąd, przynajmniej nie teraz. Nie ma NIKOGO, kto mógłby mnie zastąpić _._ UMiC TO JA _– wrzasnął, chowając r_ _ó_ _żdżkę do kieszeni szaty. –_ STOP! _– przerwał mu słuchający go do tej pory mężczyzna. –_ Mamy już twojego zastępcę, nie interesuje mnie, co ty o tym myślisz. To ja cię zatrudniam i to ja wydaję polecenia. Masz zadanie i musisz je wykonać. z, rozumiesz?

 _To by_ _ł ostatni zapis Nathanela Jamesa, McLevis nie chciał sprzeciwiać się Evanowi, ale nie chciał też zostawiać szkoły, nie teraz, kiedy Amaia na jakiś czas musiała odejść ze stanowiska. Przemyślał sprawę_ _– minister_ _żądał, by objął dyrekturę w Instytucie Nauk Ezoterycznych, a to było dość kuszące, ezoteryka od dawna kojarzyła mu się z oszołomstwem i oto miał okazję wyprowadzić tę dziedzinę wiedzy na prostą. Ale nie za cenę własnej szkoły! Z czas_ _ów uczniowskich zna_ _ł kilka os_ _ób, które_ _świetnie nadawały się do takiego instytutu, więc uruchomił kontakty i w ciągu tygodnia zebrał idealną kadrę. Pom_ _óg_ _ł im ustalić program nauczania, ale dyrektora musieli już sami wybrać między sobą. Po dziesięciu dniach McLevis m_ _óg_ _ł z czystym sumieniem wr_ _óci_ _ć do Uniwersytetu, gdzie wszyscy czekali na jego decyzje._

 _Nasta_ _ła jesień 2015. Odeszło kilku nauczycieli, między innymi Reny Boursier, profesor Historii Magii, kt_ _óry by_ _ł już wtedy dyrektorem w innej szkole, oraz Laura Smith, kt_ _óra do_ _łączyła do niego; na ich miejsce zgłosiło się kilku nowych, w tym wybitna znawczyni HM Elizabeth Saphore, absolwentka UMiCu, a nieco wcześniej Stacy Lovegood, nauczycielka OnMS. Istotnym i strategicznie wymownym posunięciem było też powierzenie nauczania Wr_ _ó_ _żbiarstwa młodemu absolwentowi kilku szk_ _ó_ _ł_ _– Rafaelowi Wedenowi, który, wbrew wrodzonej skromno_ _ści, szybko zyskał popularność i uznanie w tej dziedzinie, natomiast McLevis przejął Numerologię i choć nadal prowadził lekcje Wr_ _ó_ _żbiarstwa z grupą rozszerzoną, to jednak nowym uczniom kojarzył się odtąd właśnie z Numerologią. Amaię na funkcji wicedyrektora zastępował kr_ _ótko, od marca 2015, profesor Obrony przed Czarn_ _ą Magią Alther Amandil, ale w grudniu coś go pognało dalej w świat, jak zresztą r_ _ównie_ _ż Poppy Cahill, nauczycielkę Quidditcha, i wtedy właśnie życie Nicole Matthews zmieniło się w jedną wielką walkę: została prawą ręką McLevisa i odtąd już nie tylko on m_ _óg_ _ł powiedzieć: UMiC to ja. Ona także. I cały Świat Magii to dostrzegł. Zwykle widzi się jednak tylko to, co chce się zobaczyć, i niewiele os_ _ób wie,_ _że dyrektorowanie polega nie tylko na władzy, ale gł_ _ównie na wyrzeczeniach._


	9. Rozdział 9

**2016, Birningham**

 _Czarodziej, który podejdzie do wrót otoczonego smuk_ _łymi, kamiennymi wieżami zamku w Birningham, zauważy zdobiony ornamentami szyld z wyrytą sentencją wielkiego myśliciela rzymskiego, Cycerona:_ Animos labor nutrit – umysły karmi praca. _W wieży zachodniej, na sz_ _óstej kondygnacji, mieszcz_ _ą się komnaty prywatne dyrektora. Piętro wyżej znajduje się jego gabinet. Najbarwniejszym elementem obszernego salonu jest kunsztowne malowidło inspirowane kartami Tarota na łukowym sklepieniu, a nieskazitelny purpurowy dywan, stylowe dębowe biurko i stolik na przybory dywinacyjne dopełniają wystroju. Wszystkie ściany zostały przeznaczone na książki_ _– pi_ _ętrzą się one szczelnie na regałach od g_ _óry do do_ _łu i sprzyjają skupieniu myśli. Nigdy nie było tu żadnej roślinności poza m_ _ówi_ _ącą palmą, ale ta stoi teraz w komnatach prywatnych. Uczniowie przychodzą tutaj rzadko._

 _Dyrektor si_ _ęgnął do garderoby_ _– mia_ _ł tam szereg czarnych i granatowych szat oraz trochę mugolskich ciuch_ _ów, takich jak skórzane spodnie, stylowe koszule, marynarki. W tajnej szufladce trzyma_ _ł połamaną czarnobzową r_ _ó_ _żdżkę oraz kilka zegark_ _ów – lubowa_ _ł się w szwajcarskiej precyzji i nigdy nie wychodził bez tej praktycznej ozdoby, choć zegarek nie rzucał się w oczy z powodu nietypowo długich rękaw_ _ów, jakimi charakteryzowa_ _ł się styl dyrektora. Dziś postanowił ubrać się tradycyjnie w szatę dyrektorską i zanim ruszył na d_ _ó_ _ł po krętych schodach, zajrzał do gabinetu. O tak wczesnej porze nie spodziewał się s_ _ów, ale skoro ju_ _ż był w refleksyjnym nastroju, sięgnął na p_ _ó_ _łkę po jedną z książek_ _– ceni_ _ł sobie bibliomancję zwłaszcza jako ćwiczenie trzeciego oka. Otworzył, wskazał nie patrząc i przeczytał:_

– „Nagle ogarnęło mnie przykre uczucie, że nigdzie naprawdę nie przynależę..." Ah. – _Troch_ _ę go to zdanie zaskoczyło. Sądził, że wie, gdzie jego miejsce._ – Może to przykre uczucie dopiero nadejdzie, tak, to może być albo prognoza, albo ostrzeżenie. Oby nie prognoza – _pomy_ _ślał z trwogą i udał się do Wielkiej Sali na wczesne śniadanie, wyrywając tym samym ze snu szkolne skrzaty. Pragnął powspominać, bo Wielka Sala służyła nie tylko do spożywania posiłk_ _ów, to tutaj odbywa_ _ły się wszelkie uroczystości szkoły_ _– rozpocz_ _ęcie roku, otrzęsiny żak_ _ów, wr_ _ęczanie dyplom_ _ów, tutaj te_ _ż cała społeczność zbierała się w obliczu zagrożenia, tu wygłaszał apele…_

 _Kiedy tylko przekroczy_ _ł pr_ _óg, przywita_ _ł do duch Terrance'a, zmarłego podczas ataku na Uniwersytet. Były uczeń, a p_ _ó_ _źniej przyjaciel McLevisa nie potrafił opuścić zamku i żywo interesował się sprawami uczni_ _ów. Cz_ _ęsto rozmawiał z dyrektorem o tym, co podsłuchał na korytarzach czy zauważył w licznych salach, do kt_ _órych cichaczem si_ _ę zakradał. Tego dnia miał wielce tajemniczą minę._

– Dzień dobry o niebywale wczesnej porze, panie dyrektorze!

– Terrance, załatwisz mi kawę i jakieś małe śniadanie?

– Hmm, za chwilę. Mam sprawę do ciebie.

– Chętnie porozmawiam, ale potrzebuję kawy, porządnej, nie takiej lury, jaką pija…

– No, no, no! Humorek, widzę, nie dopisuje, zaraz będzie więc kawka i śniadanko, bo czeka cię inspekcja lochów, i to tych wiesz, Piekielnych!

– Ktoś umarł?

– Nie, ale jak tam ostatnio przechodziłem, przez ścianę, to poczułem w powietrzu woń Czarnej Magii, a z tego co pamiętam, nie jesteś jej wielbicielem, chyba że cichym zwolennikiem…

 _McLevis zblad_ _ł i zignorował podchwytliwy żart Terrance'a._

– Masz pewność?

– Tak.

 _W tym momencie na stole pojawi_ _ła się kawa i jajecznica. McLevis zerwał się z krzesła, wlał w siebie gorący czarny płyn i nie tknąwszy jedzenia szybkim krokiem ruszył do drzwi._

– Mam iść z tobą? – _zawo_ _łał za nim Terrance._

– Nie, ale sprawdź proszę resztę zamku i nie mów nikomu, gdzie jestem!

 _W 2016 roku na Uniwersytecie Magii i Czarodziejstwa odbywa_ _ły się przez jakiś czas zajęcia z Białej i Czarnej Magii_ _– oddzielne, BM dla 1. Klasy, dla 2. CM. Prowadzi_ _ła je para auror_ _ów – urocza i niebezpieczna Angelica Zavrak oraz typ spod ciemnej gwiazdy Nikolaj Dolohow, czarodziej o szemranej reputacji. Ci dwoje znani byli uczniom z poprzedniego roku, kiedy odbywa_ _ły się wycieczki do Ministerstwa Magii, do Azkabanu, gdzie siedział swego czasu Dolohow, do rezerwatu smok_ _ów. Lekcje otacza_ _ła aura tajemnicy, po pierwsze dlatego, że prowadzone były głęboko w czeluściach Uniwersytetu, miejscu zwanym Piekielnym Lochem mieszczącym się w jednym z bocznych przejść w skomplikowanym kompleksie korytarzy gdzieś pod zamkiem. Panowała tam wieczna wilgoć, a smr_ _ód potu i krwi unosi_ _ł się pośr_ _ód mroku nad zimn_ _ą, lodowatą wręcz podłogą. Po drugie_ _– wszystko razem wygl_ _ądało jak konspiracja, gdyż działo się za plecami dyrektora. Trzeba tu dopowiedzieć, że McLevis od czasu swojej przygody z r_ _ó_ _żdżkami reagował wręcz alergicznie na pytania, czy w Uniwersytecie będą prowadzone zajęcia z Czarnej Magii, ataki na szkołę też się do tego przyczyniły. Zasadniczo Obrona przed Czarną Magią łączyła BM i CM, ale po odejściu prof. Amandila był wakat na tym stanowisku i wtedy właśnie zbiegiem okoliczności w szkole pojawili się wspomniani aurorzy z propozycją wycieczki do Azkabanu i tak jakoś i Angelica i Dolohow zostali na dłużej._

 _Dyrektor próbowa_ _ł racjonalnie podejść do tego, co usłyszał od Terrance'a, czuł jednak, że narasta w nim wściekłość i mąci umysł. Zbiegając po schodach do podziemi, wysłał Telepatiusa do Amai, że chce się natychmiast widzieć z Nicole Matthews w Piekielnym Lochu. Po drodze dotykał ścian i szukał umysłem złej energii. Wyczuł ją dopiero w miejscu, kt_ _óre sprawia_ _ło wrażenie ślepego zaułka, i przeraził się. Kiedy po p_ _ó_ _ł godzinie pani wicedyrektor stanęła u wejścia, nie odwracając się do niej rzucił oschłe_ _„dzie_ _ń dobry"._

– Chciał się pan ze mną widzieć w tym... miejscu, to jestem, ale nie rozumiem –

– Tak? Czarna Magia, coś to pani mówi?

– Aha, czyli już pan wie. No więc przez jakiś czas tego przedmiotu uczył tutaj Nikolaj Dolohow.

– Dlaczego nic o tym nie wiedziałem? Kto go wpuścił do szkoły?

– Ja – _zuchwale odpar_ _ła dyrektor Matthews._ – Zaskoczony?

– Nie. Zaskoczenie to maska, jaką zakłada umysł zamknięty na prawdę.

– Aham. Jak zwał, tak zwał. Nauka Obrony przed Czarną Magią nie wystarczała, uczniowie zadawali pytania, które rozsadzały zajęcia, więc uznałam, że potrzeby będzie dodatkowy przedmiot.

– Skąd pani zna tego człowieka?

– Dolohowa? – _Matthews unios_ _ła brew, ale straciła pewność siebie_ – To mój... Znamy się, pomyślałam, że będzie odpowiedni.

– Pani dyrektor. – _McLevis z trudem trzyma_ _ł wściekłość na wodzy_ – W tych murach rzucane były zaklęcia czarnomagiczne, ma mi pani coś do powiedzenia na ten temat?

– Ja... nie... Ale panie Alexandrze, no przecież jak zajęcia z Czarnej Magii bez zaklęć czarnomagicznych, przecież...

– Dlatego, szanowna pani, usunąłem Czarną Magię z harmonogramu nauczania. Mieliśmy to w Evingray, bez zaklęć, sama teoria, a jednak –

– Ale –

– Co pani przyszło do głowy, tak narazić szkołę, uczniów –

– Panie McLevis! – _krzykn_ _ęła Matthews, odzyskawszy rezon_ – proszę mnie wysłuchać! – _Dyrektor ju_ _ż miał jej przerwać, ale ostry ton wicedyrektorki tak go w rzeczy samej zaskoczył, że dał jej skończyć._ – Nikołaj Dolohow może i jest nieokrzesany i pozuje na czarny charakter, ale to przecież auror, a każdy dobry auror zna się na Czarnej Magii! Uczniowie zdobyli cenne doświadczenie, zwiedzili Azkaban, będą potrafili się bronić, będą potrafili odróżnić wroga od przyjaciela...

– Ach tak? Z tego co o nim słyszałem, Dolohow cieszył się wprost doskonałą reputacją jako śmierciożerca, a teraz miał zapewne spore powodzenie wśród uczennic – a i uczniów – wcale nie dlatego, że uczył odróżniać wroga od przyjaciela, tylko właśnie ze względu na swoją mroczną osobowość i nieokrzesane podejście. Skąd mam wiedzieć, jakiego nastawienia uczuł naszych podopiecznych?

– Ale on jest po naszej stronie!

– Oby, pani dyrektor. Oby.

– Ale wie pan – Dolohow nie był przecież sam, pomagała mu Angelica, właściwie to ona głównie prowadziła zajęcia.

– Jaka Angelica? – _McLevis zblad_ _ł momentalnie i wpatrując się w Matthews nie był pewien, czy to żart, czy coś gorszego._

– Nie, nie, to tylko taka przypadkowa zbieżność imion, ta Angelica ma na nazwisko Zavrak i jest aurorem, dla niej Nikolaj rzucił Czarną Magię, są parą, o ile można tak to nazwać.

– Ah, przerzucił się ze śmierciożercy na aurora dla kobiety i to ma mnie do niego przekonać?

– Wiem, że przez te ataki i katastrofy jest pan przewrażliwiony, ale...

– Przewrażliwiony? Proszę zważać na słowa, pani Matthews. Czarna Magia jest złem, które należy zwalczać. Do widzenia.

– Przepraszam – _rzuci_ _ła Matthews rozdrażnionym tonem. Już miała kierować się z powrotem na g_ _ór_ _ę, kiedy zauważyła, że dyrektor dalej bada ściany Loch_ _ów._ – Pan tu zostaje?

– Tak, chcę jeszcze coś sprawdzić. A pani niech wraca do siebie.

– No to... miłego wieczoru w Piekielnym Lochu życzę. Tylko niech się pan nie zaplącze w te swoje rękawy.

– Mhm. Dobranoc.

 _Kiedy McLevis zosta_ _ł sam, wściekłość zaczęła go opuszczać i włączyło się racjonalne myślenie. Przypomniał sobie słowa Nory Jones i ciarki przeszły mu po plecach:_ „Pamiętaj, magia jest jedna, to ludzie, ludzkie intencje są dobre lub złe, kiedy rozpoznasz człowieka, rozpoznasz zagrożenie". _Dyrektor Matthews była dobrym człowiekiem, jej intencje nie mogły być złe, negatywnych skutk_ _ów jej dzia_ _łań też jakoś nie było widać, przeciwnie, ale dlaczego mu nie powiedziała? Czyżby straciła do niego zaufanie? Koniecznie musiał z nią o tym porozmawiać, zawsze zapominał doceniać ludzi najważniejszych, ale najpierw wysłał Telepatiusa przeprosinowego do Amai, kt_ _ór_ _ą chcąc nie chcąc zbudził o piątej rano._

– Wybacz tamto, sprawa mogła poczekać, nic się nie stało.

 _Po chwili Amaia wys_ _łała odpowiedź:_

– Następnym razem telepatiuj Solka, przy okazji sprawdzisz, czy to działa na duchy!

– Nie nazywaj Terrance'a Solkiem.

– Solek bardziej pasuje do tego głupka. Over.

 _Dyrektor u_ _śmiechnął się pod nosem, bo wkurzona Amaia to była rzadkość, a sp_ _ór o imi_ _ę ducha tak naprawdę nie był poważny. Drażniło go co innego: ostatnio wyraźnie nikt go nie słuchał! Terrance pierwsze co zrobił, to poleciał do Amai, choć miał nikomu nic nie m_ _ówi_ _ć, i jeszcze ten Dolohow! Ale w sumie... czy skutki ich działań były złe? Wracając na g_ _ór_ _ę już się cieszył na porządne śniadanie w gronie uczni_ _ów i nauczycieli. Mia_ _ł zaplanowanych kilka rozm_ _ów, w tym z Jaimem Eilhartem, absolwentem i Dzieckiem UMiCu, który rozwin_ _ął i wzbogacił pewien zapomniany przedmiot magicznego nauczania i nadał mu zupełne nową formułę_ _– Magiczn_ _ą Pierwszą Pomoc._ – Lekcje jak znalazł na tegoroczny LOM – _pomy_ _ślał McLevis._ _–_ Ten Jaim… Już w Evingray wiedziałem, że odegra swoją rolę w Świecie Magii. _– Ze wzruszeniem przywo_ _łał obraz rozwibrowanych magią ziarenek piasku, kt_ _óre nadal nieprzerwanie trwa_ _ły przy sobie._

 _Kiedy wchodzi_ _ł po schodach prowadzących do podejścia na wieżę zachodnią, dyrektor niespodziewanie skręcił w jeden z korytarzy i nagle, nie wiedząc jak i dlaczego, znalazł się przed drzwiami gabinetu Angelicy Vinderbrem. Od śmierci swojej przyjaci_ _ó_ _łki nie był tutaj ani razu._ _–_ Szczególny ten dzisiejszy dzień, trzeba przyznać. Pełen znaków i wskazówek. _– Nacisn_ _ął klamkę, drzwi ze szlachetnego drewna francuskiej wiśni były zamknięte na klucz._ _–_ Alohomora! _– szepn_ _ął w stronę zamka stukając w niego r_ _ó_ _żdżką, a następnie wszedł do środka. Pok_ _ój Angelicy od zawsze bardzo ró_ _żnił się od gabinetu Alexandra i nadal sprawiał sympatyczne, przytulne wrażenie. Zasłony w odcieniach błękitu i granatu jak niegdyś, tak i teraz były artystycznie spięte po obu stronach okna, a w pomieszczeniu unosił się zapach kobiecych perfum, lawendy, tytoniu i…_ _–_ Czy to możliwe? Nadal czuję cynamon! _– Tak, Kto_ _ś wyraźnie dbał o gabinet Angelicy, było czysto, a w kryształowych wazonach świeże kwiaty cieszyły oko. Dyrektor domyślał się, kto tego miejsca cichaczem doglądał i zrobiło mu się lekko na sercu. Każdy tutaj miał swoje tajemnice, mniej lub bardziej miłe, czasem niebezpieczne, czasem zachwycające, i wszystko to razem tworzyło niepowtarzalny klimat. Podszedł do okna_ _– jak z ka_ _żdej części zamku, tak i stąd widać było w oddali część Zakazanego Lasu; po prawej znajdowało się jezioro, nad kt_ _órym w czasie wakacji odbywa_ _ło się wiele szkolnych imprez, bo lewej majaczyło przeklęte, nawiedzone przez złe duchy Cmentarzysko._ – Jest kilka miejsc w tej szkole i wokół zamku, do których lepiej nie chodzić. – _Mia_ _ł na myśli Cmentarzysko i Zakazany Las, zaniedbany i butwiejący Strych pełen magicznych, dawno zapomnianych przedmiot_ _ów, Sal_ _ę Tortur, o kt_ _órej tylko s_ _łyszał, bo ilekroć przemierzał zamek w poszukiwaniu tego miejsca kaźni, korytarze płatały mu figle, i Mroczny Gabinet przepełniony Czarną Magią i przyrządami okultystycznymi._ – Gabinet dyrektor Matthews też nie należy do miejsc przyjemnych _– za_ _śmiał się McLevis, choć jego własny wcale nie był bardziej gościnny._

 _Zbli_ _żał się wiecz_ _ór, kiedy wróci_ _ł do siebie. Strategię działania miał już obmyśloną. Decyzje zapadły jeszcze tego wieczora. Zn_ _ów czyje_ _ś życie zmieni się nie do poznania, a czy dobre intencje spowodują r_ _ównie dobre skutki? Nie zapominajmy: dyrektor McLevis nigdy nie myli_ _ł się co do ludzi._


	10. Epilog

**Zamiast Epilogu**

Początek sierpnia 2016. Trwa Letni Obóz Magiczny. Za dwa tygodnie minie pół roku, odkąd jestem w UMiC. Zaliczyłem pierwszą klasę, na LOMie pełnię funkcję prefekta mojego domu, skupiam się bardziej na innych niż na sobie, a w każdym razie uczę się tego. To moja pierwsza szkoła i ostatnia. Do konkurencyjnych szkół tylko zaglądam, obserwuję ich dyrekcje i nauczycieli, rozmawiam z uczniami, którzy przechodzą od jednej do drugiej. Nie oceniam. Przecież to ma być przyjemność, oderwanie od prawdziwego życia. Dyrektor McLevis ostatnio rzadko przychodzi na chat, a kiedy jest, mam wrażenie, że czuje się gościem we własnej szkole. Nie prowadzi zajęć. Oczywiście wszystkim odpowiada na powitania, czasem pogada w Pubie, wszystko jak zawsze. Planowałem zacząć drugą klasę we wrześniu, z rozszerzoną Numerologią i Wróżbiarstwem. Miał to prowadzić. Nie żebym nie doceniał profesora Wedena – jest świetnym nauczycielem, za cokolwiek by się nie wziął, będzie to elektryzujące i rozwijające, a Wróżbiarstwo z nim było i jest wyjątkowe i pozwoliło mi odkryć w sobie pewien talent. Ale dla mnie magia – ta, po którą tutaj przyszedłem – była do tej pory tylko na zajęciach z McLevisem; mimo jego zmęczenia, mimo z trudem maskowanej rutyny potrafił jednym gestem przenieść w inny świat, magiczny świat wyobraźni.

Świat Magii to społeczność, o czym wiele nowych osób początkowo nie ma pojęcia; jak w każdej społeczności, tak i tutaj panuje hierarchia fajności: jeśli wiesz, jak zdobyć uznanie tłumu, wystarczy z tej umiejętności skorzystać, żeby zdobyć pozycję. Oczywiście uznaniem cieszą się też utalentowani nauczyciele czy naprawdę wyjątkowi i mądrzy ludzie, jednak nie to decyduje o popularności. Trudno jest zakotwiczyć w ŚM osobie, która nie szuka przyjaciół ani nie pragnie akceptacji czy też właśnie szuka, ale nie potrafi tego zakomunikować. Jeśli męczy cię zabawa z innymi czy rozmowy na ogóle, nie zostaniesz tutaj na długo. Chyba że ambicja każe ci piąć się po śmowych szczeblach coraz wyżej i wyżej.

McLevis często nazywa UMiC drugim domem. I to naprawdę jest dom, wielki dom z wielką rodziną. Czasami wręcz nie wiadomo, który dom jest pierwszy, a który drugi, zwłaszcza kiedy spędza się wiele godzin dziennie na chacie. Ja może nie jestem typem rodzinnym, ale znam wartość tego miejsca. Wiem też, jak łatwo zaniedbać sprawy w życiu realnym, kiedy się człowiek uzależni od ŚM, zwiąże, pokocha życie szkoły. Po co więc ten drugi dom? Może po to, żeby znaleźć w nim trochę radości, trochę szczęścia, trochę nerwów, trochę smutków i wyrzeczeń? Po to, żeby się czegoś ważnego nauczyć? Coś z siebie dać, coś przyjąć od kogoś? Zagrać swoją rolę, z rozmysłem lub bez, i odkryć siebie na nowo? Życie uczy nas jednak, że każda rola kiedyś się kończy, dlatego tak ważne jest, by zagrać ją dobrze i dać z siebie wszystko.

dh

Wszyscy bohaterowie książki istnieją naprawdę. Możesz spotkać ich w Uniwersytecie Magii i Czarodziejstwa – – magia czeka abyś ją w sobie odkrył.


End file.
